Waiting was ony the beginng
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: Slightly AU. What if Sara isn’t dead? What will Michael do to get her back, what will they both do when they are back together…let’s find out.
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT! READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**A while ago i read an amazing fic on here called TAINTED HEARTS and it was so gd in my opinion it inspired me to want to write this fic. The writier of that fic** **christina.r.pinto, has nicey allowed me to place her fic at the start of my own story as a prlologue and a background for my story. As you read on you will understand what i mean.**

**Thank yo so so much christina.r.pinto for letting me use your fic, i am very grateful! Hpe you enjoy my take on this idea :D**

**So after reaing this fic, the next chaoter is where my own story begins and i hope you all feel like reading it after reading through this first chapter :D**

**So with no more delay...on with the story...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Title:** Waiting was only the Beginning

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:** Michael/Sara

**Author notes:** Hey…I know this has probably been done before, but I really wanted to write this so I did LOL, I am sorry that it is so depressing, but I promise it will get lighter as the story progresses…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**Summary:** Slightly AU. What if Sara isn't dead? What will Michael do to get her back, what will they both do when they are back together…let's find out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Prison Break characters or universe, they all belong to FOX…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Michael _sigh_…

* * *

**Waiting was only the Beginning**

_**Prologue **_

_Beauty is only skin deep_

_But the skin is not yours to keep_

_It is a façade _

_To conceal the filth beneath._

Gretchen scrutinized her reflection in the opal glass; there was no mistaking the beauty of the woman staring back at her. She had probably everything most women had to buy to attain; luscious lips, luxurious midnight hair and an incredibly sexy hourglass figure.

Her most attractive feature was her eyes, gleaming an exotic cerulean. Many have compared them to the twinkling sea that the travel advertisement boast about when enticing people to visit tropical locations. Truthfully, her eyes didn't even excite her during the day. They were beautiful but a deeper search would reveal nothing worthy. Nevertheless, she was stunning; Men would be flocking around her that evening. Men who would stalk her with their big cars, limitless credit cars, all promising a lavish lifestyle with a singular universal demand from her. Though she looked the part she doubted her body was capable of satisfying anybody anymore. Too ravaged and debilitated by the worst of human nature, any residual humanity left was a struggle to retain even more so in her line of work. If there was any humanity even remaining in a few years it would trickle away like blood from a cut vein but there would be no mourning or any pain. Rising to her feet with a shimmer of silk she let her hands trace her supple curves that the dress clung to. Fleetingly, she wondered if the beauty made her appear too perfect or so perfect she was obscuring her true self.

_Eyes perceive what the wearer wants_

_Show others what they need to see_

_Humanity is pure contemplation_

_Of how to connect the above three!_

Regardless, if she was truly honest with herself; she couldn't bring herself to care. It wasn't the tortured despair of a pathetic neglected human being .She was a realist, for the most part she was in charge of her life and when it came down to it ,her life could be lost as easy as a 100 dollar bill on a black jack table.

Leaning forward, she plucked an elegant bottle from the dresser and sprayed a few drops of perfume on her wrists. Immediately, a tart expensive aroma with a distinct French scent surrounded her like a comfy blanket. Her hands caught her eyes, cared for with manicures and special oils so they resembled a work of art. The crimson nail polish winked at her under the shinning lamps, complementing her peaches and cream complexion. Nonetheless, there was the knowledge that if cornered the sharpened nails would swiftly attack the eyeballs, clawing them out until her hands were soaked with hot, crimson liquid. The survival instinct thrummed steadily in her head almost consistent with her beating heart, besides keeping her body alive it served no other purpose.

_A reason for living _

_Basic human need_

_Without one_

_Who can hope to succeed!_

A sleek, lissom leg stretched out to place a thin heel on the chair, through a slit that rose almost to her hip. Reaching between the folds she stroked her favourite knife buried in the sheath attached to the inside of her thigh, always a part of her. Experience was an old and wise teacher, trained to always be prepared; she learnt to depend on her instincts.

In the beautiful, lavish party she would descend to there would linger the stench of blood followed her and coagulated the air. Only the stupidly naïve couldn't smell it or were too wrapped up in themselves that they thought they could escape or maybe James and Mahone were toying with her. She had no qualms that Michael Scofield would kill her to avenge Sara's murder; the penalty fell on her if she gave him the chance. He may have outmanoeuvred her on more than one occasion but she was damned (pun intended) if she was going to allow him to amuse himself with her life.

She posed before the mirror admiring the gorgeous gown with its vibrant scarlet color that concealed her necessary clandestine aspects and accentuated her eye-catching features. _'If I died tonight, it would almost be ironic_!'

_Every soul has a reason to cry_

_Heart will bleed from a vein_

_A body can take much more_

_Not if it's dead inside_

She was flawless like uncut ice, she was ice; cold, hard and deadly. _'Hell, I could have sunk the titanic!'_

Gretchen tossed back her head and let out a laugh that sounds strange and disturbing even to her own ears. A knock startled her from her final appraisal of herself as if her ego needed a boost. She sauntered toward the door, her hips sashaying to an imaginary tune. First she glanced through the peephole, then content that it was the bell boy, she opened the door to address the lanky, Hispanic boy. "Yes!" The question was curt, brisk and a silent command, she had no apologies for her reticent behaviour. "uh Miss Gretchen Morgan?" He squirmed awkwardly under frigid, aloof eyes, suddenly feeling insignificant under her examination. She reminded him strongly of a scary exam teacher with the intent to destroy. "You have a package!" He pronounced clearly, displaying the professionalism he had been taught but the chin twitched on being confronted with such daunting manner, though he should be used to it.

"A package!" Her eyebrows furrowed reflectively, studying the plain brown box with a cautious eyes. Something about the scenario prickled the hairs on the back of her neck, "Who is it from?" She inquired, forcing nonchalance into her tone.

"Mr James Whistler!" The boy responded, sparing a glance at the label. "Whistler" Gretchen considered the possibility of her partner sending her a package without prior notification, the odds against it was substantial.

"Who really asked you to give to me?"

Gretchen's sharp eyes caught the vacillation the question aroused; thereby she was suspicious as well as forewarned.

"Who really gave you the package?" She insisted brusquely, staking to her dresser. Reaching inside the first drawer, she removed a gun and whipping around, she trained her trusty firearm at the messenger. In some ways she was more 'shoot the messenger type'.

Instinctively, he began to quake in his boots, visibly frightened by her but foremost of the hardened coldness of her eyes.

"Where is he?" voice pitching the staid mercilessness of her nature, an unkind set to her jaw. "I don't know!" He stammered the blood drained from his face in one fluid motion, raising his hands in capitulation, trembling in his shiny black shoes.

"Where is he?" It was practically a snarl that reminded her with astute clarity that she was more nervous about Michael than she let on. "In the elevator!" The boy simpered, terror shimmering in his pupils. He had never been faced by a gun before, in his line of work it wasn't a hazard.

She shoved him inside, stepped into the hall and leaving the door open behind her; she doubted he would have the nerve to steal anything. The hall was deserted, the golden lamps above adding glitter to the wallpaper. Her hand clutched the gun in a death grip, beads of sweat developing on her skittish palm. When she thought of Michael Scofield, her contemplation revolved around his eyes that had frozen to twin steels of hatred, boring into her. This was an intelligent, resolute and innovative man whose core she had burned by supposedly murdering Sara, she was his mortal enemy.

Bracing herself against the wall aside an exotic looking plant, she scouted the territory around the corner. It too was desolate save for the elevator that was open, inside an old man waited patiently beside a dinner cart. He appeared laid-back but she could discern the hints of his restlessness, eyes stared with a strange fixedness at the plant across the hall as beads of sweat dotted his forehead. He practically jumped out of his skin, staring down the shiny steel barrel of her gun and into the vacant eyes of a beautiful woman.

His chapped lips trembled, unable to form coherent words so they moved like a puffer fish instead. The creases around his eyes deepened, his face weighted heavily by weariness. "Did you send me that package?" She demanded an answer, her fingers conspicuously twitching for a victim. Rapidly, he shook his head; fear overshadowing him as he struck the cart backing away from her, then flattened himself against the farthest corner.

"If you didn't!" A patronizing sneer twisted her pretty face, she stepped into the elevator with a waves of glittering silk, "Then who did!" Her hand darted forward and yanked the sheet away, revealing the metal frame. Disappointment sunk to the pit of her stomach, her mind registering the empty dinner cart and the pounding in her heart.

"I did!" A cool, masculine voice shattered the terse silence with his mellifluous proclamation. She felt its hardness before he pressed its coldness into the curve of her spine. His presence send a shivers like waves down her spine as his voice resounded in her ears. "Thank you for your help in capturing this prisoner, the FBI is most grateful for help!" Though she should be more worried about her imminent death, she found herself contemplating how Michael conned the guy into thinking he was with the FBI, could he have managed to trick the whole hotel into being a part of his scheme for retribution.

His body deflated as relief overtook him and he watched mutely as Michael lead her away, on unsteady legs.

"Nice work Michael!" The characteristic huskiness returning, as he marched her to her room. "Shut up, Gretchen!" He growled low in her ear, "We have a long overdue quality time to be spent and I'm not going to waste a second!"

His grip on her shoulder, fingers dug into her bone but she had endured worse, a significant amount so no whisper of discomfort escaped her lips.

Michael slammed the door behind him with a foot, and then flung her onto the bed with a violent shove. She raised herself on her hands, and then flipped around to lean on her elbows, not attempting to fix her dress as she struck a pose.

Instead she stretched her nimble body giving him full view of sheen kissed creamy skin scarcely covered by a dress twisted out of proportion. Crimson underwear.

"Michael, I hope you have a good night planned for me!" A sultry, partly playful smirk dancing on her cherry lips, "I honestly didn't get all dressed up for nothing!"

Seductive undercoated the easy gaze she fixed him with. Surreptitiously, He drank in the sight of her, cold ice in his gaze. "Did you kill Sara?" He questioned icily, towering above her, the glittering lamp throwing an ominous shadow over his facile, hardened to stone and as clear-cut.

She simply returned his stare, a fog of contemplation in her eyes. Disgruntled, he cast the room in question a cursory glance, then keeping the gun trained on her lax form he stalked to the curtains. With one hand he removed the rod from the Venetian blinds, testing its taut thickness in his bare palm with dour approval. He stalked back to her, eyes smouldering while she returned his stare with careless complacency, barely giving the object gripped tightly in his hand any acknowledgement.

His hand darted out and gripped her arm brutally spinning her onto her stomach. Pain shot up her arm followed by a numbness but besides a surprised grunt, she elicited no other sounds. _'There will be bruises in the morning!'_

"Did you kill Sara?!" He demanded ferociously, hell spewing at her back that was pinned to the bed by his legs and his body applied sufficient weight on her arm. He can barely hear her breathing over the pulsating of blood in his ears and the sweet rush of rectitude whenever she let loose whispers of pain. He didn't know why he didn't just end it here and now! He needed to hear the words from her own poisoness lips before he willingly and on his own accord took a life. He had endured and persevered for just a taste of the normal life. But the company had been relentless in destroying his humanity piece and piece and by God, he was going to make them pay!

The blood that pumped in his veins was hot murderous rage and his hands itched to wrap around her throat.

His eyes shimmered with a dangerous intensity of abhorrence for her or the crime! The thought passed with nonchalance through her mind and her imminent death flitted in and out of her consciousness, hardly invoking any emotion in her. If she died right here, no one would care and in all things considering, why should she.

But her head was turned sideways, looking blankly at the ornate headboard. Faced with her disregard, whatever little restraint he had snapped inside him. Snorting like a wild bull, he ripped the back material of her dress away. Without waiting another second, the cord snapped in the air. A loud cry of pain burst from her throat that was music to Michael's ears. But the next couple of times she kept her jaw in a lock, barely containing the groans of pain going as far as to hold her breath as he crushed her into the soft bed. He rode on his rage, striking her with every vestige of strength. With every strike, stinging pain followed that erupted into burns and blisters until she felt her back was on fire.

The anger ebbed and flowed until it finally dissipated, leaving him breathing hard with a dull ache in his muscles. Her fingers clutched the mattress in a death grip, the bones protruding against the blanched skin. "Did you kill Sara!" He blinked, the jagged edges of welts intermingled with red aged scars appeared with appalling clarity. "Did you kill Sara?" The desperation seeped into his voice, harsh and bitter. "Did you kill Sara?" He flipped her around and stared piercingly into her eyes, a few stray tears traced a pattern down her pale cheeks. "Did you kill her?" He shook her violently, desperation coated his tone. "Tell me!" He barked at her, "Did you kill Sara! I need to know if you killed her!" Her head bounced up and down on the comforter as her eyes rolled in her head. "TELL ME!" He screamed into her face, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "No!" She yelped saliva traced a pattern down her chin to drip on her chest, heaving with the exertion of swallowing as much air as she could.

Her eyes flipped open in a deadpanned stare into nothingness. "I didn't kill her! She's safe!" She muttered with a lethargy that seemed ancient and devoid of life. His hands shook as they released their hold on her and she slumped lifelessly into the comforter. Emotions raged on his face, each one fighting for dominance and his eyes reflected his internal struggle to comprehend the happenings of the last few hours. "She is alive!" He breathed quietly, studying her under a careful gaze. Gretchen eyes are shut by an exhaustion that he doubted he had anything to do with. Her brows slacken into a blank unreadable expression that he is accustomed to though it is not as imposing with her perfect makeup smeared across her face. Silently, he rises to his feet barely giving her scars a passing look. "If you're lying to me..." The threat was filled with promises of reckoning though he didn't complete the sentence and it hung in the air like an ominous dense fog. "LJ told me about you." He informed her simply, noting her reaction. She opened her eyes and locked gazes with him, appearing unfazed, on the brink of icy indifference. "He told me what happened to you and I did a little digging on my own" He continued but she didn't respond and neither was he expecting her to. "I'm sorry for what happened to you but you have a choice," He removed the origami crane from his pocket, his fingers outlined its red surface and he spoke with an hollowed, learned inflection, "We all have a choice to become the person we will love or come to despise!" Compassion slipping through his complacent demeanour and because of it, Gretchen turned her focus to the exotic shag carpet, a tinge of disgust joining the nausea rolling in her stomach as a result of the throbbing pain,

With a certain degree of hesitation he placed his creation near her face. "The origami crane means you're watching over that person!" When she spoke, her words bore a bone chilling monotony. He nodded, "Give it to Sara or...keep it for yourself, and I'll give it to Sara later!"

Inexplicably, he bends over her limp frame and brushed his lips with hers. The movement is so sudden and aberrant that she gaped at him in pure astonishment. "Another gift for Sara!" He responded simply, and then turned on his heel and walked away, stopping at the door one hand on the knob, "And my form of apology!" He managed a weak, empathetic grin before leaving the young women in bitter torturous agony. The light shinning on her pale face, scarcely highlighted the ghost of tears.

_The meek will inherit the earth_

_Day will follow night_

_A force unconquerable is the land_

_Where true love presides!_

**So! If you liked what you read here and would like to know how i have continued from this, please read onto the next chapter...go on you know you want to...it would make me HAPPY! :D**

**Cee xx**

* * *


	2. Exchange

**YAY! Well if you are reading this then you have decided to see how i have continued form the previous chapter...so i reli hpoe you enjoy what i have written!**

**I must warn you all, i myself am a huge MiSa fan, but this fic may be a bit depressin, but it had to be, i mean...well you will see when you read it, so dnt moan because i remind you i am a MiSa fan so this story can only go from sad to HAPPY! Hint for future chapters there btw hehe (but not until maybe past chaps 7 or 8)**

**So with nothing else to say...ENJOY!**

_**Present Day – Six months later**_

Months since finding out Sara was still alive Michael hadn't given up hope, he contacted anyone he could think of, burned up all of his resources and skipped more nights of sleep than he would care to remember. He couldn't stop, he couldn't relax, he had to keep going…he had to find Sara. He felt his life had been taken from his grasp and control, everything was replaying itself, it seems that Lincoln's escape plan was only the beginning; he had once again turned his apartment into a cove of paper clippings, clues…hope.

It hadn't taken long for the people responsible for Sara's _death_, to come forward and put a price over her head, maybe this _was_ their plan all along.

This all seemed like a very clichéd film to Michael, go on the wild goose chase, get the goods, exchange them for the life of the damsel in distress, but Sara was not like any other damsel, she was worth a hell of a lot more…to Michael most importantly.

So now, six months since his search began, siz months since he had the time to retrieve what they were ordering in exchange for Sara's precious life. His hair wasn't long, but not as short as it would be if he even had the intention of self preservation, his face was masked with ruff stubble, weeks of unshaven nights taking their toll, but he hadn't noticed, if someone was to ask him the last time he looked in the mirror, he knew he wouldn't be able to answer, not only due to distraction, but he avoided any chance to look at himself, he hated the man he would see, his reflection wasn't of the man he remembered himself to be, he was now tainted, tainted from the many years of survival, but more than anything…disgust.

He had to live everyday knowing that he was the reason Sara's life was turned upside down and ripped apart beyond substantial repair. He was the reason for the despair he felt eating away at him from the inside, he had decided the day Lincoln got LJ back that he wouldn't allow Sara's death to be shrugged under the rug as though her life meant nothing, as though she had no influence on the rest of the world, the truth was he had wanted to prove that she meant other than nothing to him.

So that's exactly what he has done.

Michael was beyond all reason of thought, he was sat in his car, driving…speeding towards the destination echoing through his mind, this was it, he was finally going to get Sara back.

Ever since finding out she was still alive, he had swore to himself that he wouldn't stop until he found her, and now after months of torture and determination that day had finally come.

He didn't know how fast he was driving and he didn't care.

There went another red light, he only hoped he didn't get caught, he had to get to his destination if he had any chance of seeing Sara again, this was a one time deal and he couldn't risk missing it. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest, beads of sweat fell from his forehead…she was waiting.

Another turn and he was there, his breath was shaky, he was sure his heart could jump from his chest if it were at all possible. He drifted to thoughts of the when he arrived, what would he do, he had been so worked up about finding her that he hadn't really thought what would happen when he did. Would she hate him for leaving her, for not finding her sooner? Would she not remember what they shared…their love? It didn't matter at the time; all that was important now was getting there.

He almost missed the turning, swinging the wheel round sharp, the tires skidding through the corner, screeching as he went. If his mind wasn't too distracted he would have been almost impressed with his driving skills, but now was not the time…there it was, the warehouse…Sara.

The car pulled to a stop, the sound of gravel evident beneath the tires.

His hands still gripped the steering wheel, tight with white knuckles. His breathing was erratic, his heart a thudding drum in his ears. After a couple of minutes he released his death grip on the wheel and lifted trembling hands to his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly, his hands running over his short hair. _She is here…_

Releasing a long sigh he closed his eyes and opened the door steadily, carefully…as though postponing the inevitable, nervous to see the woman he loved, scared of the look in her eyes…the hate.

He stepped from the driver's seat and closed the door, the loud bang echoing around him like a dense blanket of fog engulfing what was left of his senses.

His crystal blue eyes scanned the nearby area for any sign of movement…of Sara, but nothing. Could this all be a rouse, a trap, maybe Sara wasn't alive after all; maybe they had been playing him from the start, another of their twisted _games_?

He stepped away from the car, his blood boiling at the thought of them setting him up, he had come this far, done so much for this moment, how dare they take that way from him.

A few more paces away from the car he was ripped form his thoughts as his phone rang wildly in his pocket, interrupting the silence.

"Hello?" Michael breathed into the device, his free hand irritably placed on his hip.

"Mr Scofield…well done you made it…we are inside the building to your left, we'll be waiting" The line went dead before Michael could respond, he closed his phone and mindlessly placed it back into his pocket, making his trudge across the long expanse of gravel leading to the entrance of a long abandoned warehouse.

The large metal door was already open, stepping inside, the comforting heat from the sun was diminished in that one step, and its soothing quality disregarded, the small price to pay for what he was searching for, hope…hope Sara would be well and safe inside the coldness of the warehouse.

He was right to hope.

It didn't take long for his vision to adjust to the darkness, his nostrils were filled with what he would assume to be aged filth, though could easily be left behind materials from when the warehouse was previously used for transporting cargo.

He looked up from the ground and immediately his eyes fell onto Sara, her face was marked with dirt and her hair was longer, her dark tresses hanging over her face loosely, tangled. Her wrists bound in front of her and her mouth gagged. In that split moment he felt an array of emotions, unable to decipher one from the other. He felt overwhelming joy to see that Sara was in fact still alive, however his stomach was racked with guilt, she obviously was not well from what he could see in the harsh conditions of the building but he could already tell she was skinnier than before, obviously paler, almost ghost like, living but not full of life.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight, _what have they done to you?_

He felt the strength in his knees falter; he didn't know that he could hold himself up much longer.

His eyes met with hers and for that moment they were alone, the room empty, the people gone…they were together.

His blue orbs pleaded with her, her own eyes brimmed with tears, yet her cheeks were dry, Michael would have questioned her ability to remain cold and collected, but little did he know of the treatment she had been subjected to and what her own emotional resolve had become, she had forbidden herself to cry in front of them, they didn't deserve the satisfaction.

Michael stepped forward on unsteady legs, his hands outstretched ready to take her in his arms and never let go.

"Stop right there! Do you have what we asked for?" The chilling, too familiar voice of Gretchen spoke out the first voice to break the ice. She sauntered forwards into view for the first time since Michael arrived, her presence alone enraging Michael to the point he wouldn't allow himself to be held responsible for his own actions. Her lips were slightly parted in a smile, although this could have been mistaken for a scowl, her deep hair neatly arranged around her face, enhancing her strong cheekbones, her eyes piecing through the darkness, somewhat sparkling with venom, at least this is how Michael would describe them.

Her heels clanging on the stone floor as she moved provided the disruption in silence that Michael so desperately needed, it meant that here and now was more than nothing, life was moving around him, he was anything other than going through the motions. Coming to stand behind Sara, catching looks of daggers from Michael mere meters away, she clung a deathly grip onto Sara's arm and tugged her forwards slightly, just enough to taunt both her and Michael with the anticipation of freedom.

"Of course…how's your back? Hurting I hope!" Michael spat towards her, bringing the envelope he had previously sealed form his back pocket.

"Thanks for asking, I knew you cared. I'll survive, it's what I do…now…enough of the small talk give me the envelope…you give me what I want and, well…yadda yadda, you know the drill" Gretchen recited through heavily glossed lips, smirking with contempt at the power she held over the infamous Michael Scofield.

"Fine…just don't hurt her" Michael seethed, bending slowly to the ground, releasing the envelope from his grip, his last piece of leverage slipping form his grasp, his eyes shot back up to Sara, who was being thrown forwards with the force of Gretchen's push.

Michael moved to catch her as she stumbled forward on legs that looked to skinny to hold her own weight, which was only reaffirmed when she slumped into Michael's arms and lost all energy to stand on her feet, Michael supported her limp body in his arms.

"Mr Scofield…Michael, it's been a pleasure…now get out!" Gretchen's voice fell harsh and carried a monotone of professionalism, turning on her heels she strutted from the building and stopped just at the door, "oh and Michael…I didn't forget your little present, I made sure Sara received it just fine" A wicked grin etched across her striking features, a slight chuckle escaping her as she walked into the blanket of light, her hips dancing as she walked, until she was gone.

Michael's teeth were gritted in anger, that woman wouldn't get away with this, he may have taken pity on her before, but he sure wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i did writin it :D**

**If you are interested in reading more, please let me kno by pressin that lovely button and leaving a revei, it definately improves my writing and generally makes me very very happy! :D**

**The next chaper will be up by the end of the week, i have the first 6 chapters already written so i will be posting 2 chapters a week...but once the first 6 are up i will try my best to aim for one a week :D**

**Until next time **

**Cee xx**


	3. Reunion

**Well, i changed my mind lol here is anova chapter early, i hope you all enjoy it :D**

**ENJOY!**

Gretchen and her people left and the warehouse felt unnerving, vulnerable.

Sara was breathing heavily in Michael's arms, her breath shaky, as soon as the warehouse had been left to them; Michael had collapsed to the floor, Sara still protectively engulfed in his arms, though with all the commotion, Michael had yet to untie her hands and remove her gag.

He forced himself back to the present, his mind wanted desperately to follow Gretchen out of the doors and prevent her from ever meddling with anyone else's life as she had theirs. No one deserved to go through this, no matter who they were. However, the feel of Sara's body weighing in his arms snapped him back, he had her back and that was all that matter right now.

His hands worked quickly over her restraints, all the while Sara wouldn't tear her eyes away from his, months of isolation, more importantly months away from Michael, was all the reason to keep her gaze where it was. She hated to admit it, but after a while she started to think he wouldn't come for her, so now as she lay in his arms, safely, warm, she couldn't bring herself to look away, he was here…he had come…for _her_. Her eyes drifted from his, the eyes she had only been able to dream of, such beautiful eyes, yet they were somehow different…darker. The bags beneath them not helping, it was obvious he hadn't slept much and for that she didn't know whether to feel grateful of guilty. She would settle for grateful at this moment though, her eyes next travelled along his jaw line, memorising its shape and quality, noting the stubble covering his face, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, she could live with the stubble.

She was so caught up in studying his features that she didn't realise he had already discarded the restraints around her writs and the gag around her mouth. He brought his hand form his side and held it just before her face, savouring this moment…contact.

His trembling fingers lowered and gently caressed the side of Sara's face, his thumb rubbing her cheek with tender care…with love. He caught a breath in the back of his throat, the contact sending shivers down his spine, affection for the woman he loved overwhelming, the tears he had felt earlier made a reappearance, only this time he didn't fight them, his cheeks were soon wet with tears, a small drop falling onto Sara's forehead, for him to move his thumb with such care to remove it.

Sara watched the many emotions play across Michael's face, the first real site of emotion she had seen in months, she wasn't going to interrupt, he needed this as much as her, it somehow didn't seem to matter they hadn't seen or spoke to one another in what seemed a lifetime, they were content to stay here silent as they basked in each others mere presence.

She spotted his movement and was apprehensive at first, would she still feel the same way she used to when he touched her? Would he? Maybe he would be disgusted by her now, she hadn't seen herself since they took her and she could only imagine the state she must look, if it was half as much as she felt then she wouldn't be surprised if he avoided any means of contact other than necessary, so she was shocked when she noticed him bring his hand up to her face and placed her face into his palm. She felt her entire body tremble under his touch, she nuzzled her face into his hand, relishing in the comfort it provided.

She couldn't bare it much longer, she needed him, she needed to feel something…anything.

"Michael…" Sara was unsure of her own voice, she hadn't used it much, it sounded almost foreign to her, it was hoarse and dry, yet Michael seemed to recognise it, this single, simple interaction enough to fill Sara's heart with hope.

Michael listened with careful ears, her voice…he had longed so long to hear her voice again and now he had, his heart skipped a beat, his throat constricted all the more if that was at all possible. Her voice still held familiarities of all what Sara was, yet it was different…scarred.

He moved his fingertips over her cracked lips, soothingly moving them to shush her, she had to save her energy, they had all the time in the world to talk to each other, he didn't need to put her through the effort of speech right now…she needed help and he wasn't going to deprive her of this.

Sara sighed into his palm, tears stung her eyes, she had waited so long…too long for this moment, to be able to release all of what she had been forced to keep inside her this whole time…her pain, her fear…anger.

A sob escaped her mouth, her petite frame shaking as each wave of hysteria passed, Michael clung to her for dear life, he was frightened of hurting her at first, she was so thin in his embrace, he could feel her bones where he shouldn't be able to, this alone caused him to join her in their mutual breakdown, both needing the release.

Both sat embraced for what seemed a lifetime to them. Sara was screaming in frustration, anger, how could she have let them do this to her…to Michael. Her face fell against Michael's chest, wetting his shirt with her tears, grabbing a fistful of his shirt she allowed herself to be rocked in his arms, her head rising and falling as sobs of his own moved in perfect timing, both lost in the world of emotions, a whirlwind that both had unwillingly been picked up in and forced to travel the long complicated road to wherever it was leading them.

After both of their hysterias simmered, Michael lifted Sara's face beneath her chin so she was facing him, her eyes puffy and red from crying, but she still looked like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Sara…we have to go, can you move?" Michael would have given anything to be able to stay here in this position for as long as he could, he was resistant to let her go, too long he had waited to be able to hold her like this again, but he knew that they couldn't stay here forever.

Sara merely nodded in response not sure she had the control of her own voice just yet, she feared if she was to speak she would only start crying again, so she nodded and sighed blissfully as Michael guided her onto her feet. Her weight got the better of her as she her body fell beneath her; her arms automatically clung to Michael's shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

"It's ok, I've got you" Michael whispered into her ear, her grip growing tighter around his neck, she locked eyes with him and managed to show a meek smile of gratitude, allowing her feet to be whisked from under her, as Michael slid his arms under her legs and placed his other protectively around her waist as he lifted her off of the ground. His heart felt heavy with emotion, he cherished the feel of her head resting on his chest, her hand caressing the side of his neck as she held on for dear life, which wasn't particularly hard as she hadn't much energy of her own, this itself threatened to produce more tears on Michael's behalf, but he only just managed to pull himself together…for Sara.

He started to move for the door, the comforting source of sunlight becoming reachable with each step, his heart raced, not only at the prospect of clean air to breath, but he had to figure that this would be Sara's first view of sunlight in months and he was excited for her. He was the reason she had been deprived of such a trivial indulgent in the first place, and it seemed somewhat satisfying to know he would be the one to give it back to her after all of this time.

After taking the last of the few steps to the door, which seemed to be miles for Michael, he stood looking…waiting. He lowered his gaze to Sara and asked the only thing he could think to say. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Sara replied simply, yet that one word carried so much more meaning. Michael smiled back to her and took the final step, both their bodies literally glowing form the brightness of the sun beaming down, drying the tear stains on Michael's cheek of tears he hadn't realised he had released.

Sara shakily raised her hand to her face, shielding her eyes from the suns rays. However, her eyes soon adjusted and she lowered her hand, tilting her face to the sun, she closed her eyes and basked in the warmth the sun provided, she took a long, much needed breathe, and inhaling the first breath of clean air she had taken since being taken.

Michael's heart broke all over again as he witnessed her live…breath all over again for the first time…he had caused that. He choked back a sob and continued to move for the car, only to be stopped in his tracks as Sara placed her frail hand onto his cheek and pulled his face round to see her.

"Thank you" Her words were small and quiet, her cracked lips barely moving as she said them, yet to Michael it was an entire moment of relief…she wasn't mad at him, after all he had caused her. Her eyes glistened under the sun, showing more of the many pent up tears, but they didn't fall, she was done grieving for the past, she had to move on, she had to live.

They reached the car, both back to silence; he slipped his hand free and quickly opened the car door before he could drop her. Sliding her into the back seat, she lay over the back seats, bringing her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms protectively around them, her eyes closing with exhaustion. That was the most movement she had been subjected to in a long time and her body was taking the punishment for it.

Michael stepped back and leant against the car; he turned on the spot and brought his fist down hard onto the roof of the car. Sara jumped from inside, but soon quietened down, she had become accustomed to threatening noises during her time there, plus she couldn't blame Michael's actions, she would be doing the same if she was in his position. So she lay still and waited patiently as Michael released all he had held in for so long, he needed to breathe again just as she did.

Michael laughed bitterly to himself, a contorted smile crossing his face, his fists found the solid surface of the car once more, the sound lost to the raging blood rushing through his ears. Another shrill laugh escaped him, it agonisingly twisting into a cry of sadness, more tears came then, and his face fell onto his crossed arms positioned on the roof of the car, muffled screams could be heard form his vigil there, his leg instinctively kicked the side of the car door, again…again…until there was silence.

Sara stayed silent…still in the back, her eyes focused on the seat in front of her, she daren't move, she daren't disrupt his much needed release. She didn't blink, she didn't move, though her breathing became hard and fast, short, desperate breaths.

She was suddenly pulled form her state as she heard Michael's voice from outside the car, he was talking to someone. She tilted her head to the side, trying to get a better view of him from the window, she spotted him a couple of feet away, he had his mobile to his ear, hearing a name she hadn't heard in months, she couldn't help the involuntary gasp as she repeated the name to herself…"Lincoln". Her gaze suddenly met Michael's; he smiled in her direction and then turned his back to her.

After Michael felt he could begin to think straight again, he stood and straightened his stained shirt and rubbed his hands through his hair, throwing his arms back to his side.

He search for the phone in his pocket and dialled the familiar number of his brother. After two or three suspenseful rings, the line was picked up.

"Hello?" Lincoln's voice sounded from the other end, causing Michael to pause for a moment. "…Hello?" Lincoln repeated.

"Linc…it's me" Michael said shortly, his gaze falling onto Sara, she was looking straight at him, he wanted more than anything to stay with her, touch feel, love. But he had to sort things out before he could have that privilege.

"Mike…thank god I was getting worried, did it go as planned? Sara…is she ok?" His last words were slow, anticipation evident in his voice.

"Yer…it went as planned. And Sara…she's with me, I'm going to bring her back, but I need you to get some things ready" Michael found it hard to talk without breaking down again, his voice broke slightly, Lincoln must have noticed because his next words held much concern.

"Sure anything…is she ok?" He persisted to ask, Michael not yet having given him any details of Sara's condition.

"She will be…but she needs help, Linc what they've done to her…" Michael's words fell into nothing as his emotions got the better of him, his voice cracked and a small sob escaped him.

"Michael…it's going to be ok, we can help her, I will make sure everything is ready when you get back, just be safe ok" Lincoln heard his brothers sob from his end of the line, his heart broke for him. He promised himself there and then that if he ever saw Gretchen or any of her little lap dogs again he would kill them, after all they have done to his brother and Sara he held no remorse for them what so ever, he would happily take their life for the pain they have caused to his family without a moments pause.

"Ok…I better go, Sara is waiting…make sure you have everything, I'll see you soon…bye" Michael closed his phone before Lincoln could respond, he knew if he heard his brother say anything else he might not be able to control himself again, so he silently made his way back to the car and slipped into the drivers seat.

"I'm going to bring you back to mine…Lincoln is waiting" Michael explained as simply as he could, as he turned his head back to face Sara who still lay across the back seat, she looked so small, so fragile.

"Ok" Sara replied quietly, resting her head more comfortably onto the seat, closing her eyes as Michael started the car began his drive back to his apartment.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I hope you are all enjoying this :D**

**But MORE reviews would make me happy, i thrive fromthem people!**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


	4. Back to normal?

**Here ya go anova chapter...i hope you all like it :D**

**It woud be nice to see some more reviews tho, coz i got lotsof hits but not many reviews and reviews make me happy, which equals a happy writer HEHE**

**Ily this chapter is for you, i know how much ya like long chapters, mainly coz ya juz told me, so i dedicate this chapter to you, coz you are such a great friend and give me all the support and encouragement for this story that i need, so this is a thank you :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The drive there was unbearable, all he wanted was to get back as quickly as he could, hold Sara and make everything better for her. It had taken twenty minutes in the car and they were the longest twenty minutes of his life, he spotted his apartment not too far ahead and sped towards it.

Within minutes he had Sara back in his arms and was walking up towards the entrance of his apartment. Luckily Lincoln had beat him to the door and stepped out, the sight of Sara limp and frail in Michael's arms startled him, his mouth dropped open and his hand subconsciously went up to his face. He felt tears of his own sting his eyes, but he wouldn't let Michael see them, he was the big brother and he had to start acting like it. For years Michael had been the one looking out for Lincoln, now it was his turn to return the favour.

He willed himself to move as Michael passed and stepped through the doorway, leaving a speechless Linc by the door, he quickly pulled himself together and followed his brother in, shutting the door as he went.

"Michael…over here" Linc spoke up, pointing towards the couch, then one hand irritably on his hip the other running over his head, a loud sigh escaping him.

"Did you get the stuff?" Michael asked stepping back after carefully placing a dazed Sara onto the couch, his eyes looking up to the ceiling as he took a long shaky breathe.

"…Yer…it's in the kitchen, I'll go get it" Lincoln was happy for the opportunity to leave the room; he entered the kitchen and stopped at the sink, placing both hands firmly onto the edge, bending over breathing heavily. His heart was racing, he expected to see her not looking so good, but this, it was different, she looked wrong…damaged. He quickly splashed water onto his face and grabbed the stuff he had brought earlier.

He stopped as he came into the living room area and spotted Michael bent over Sara on the couch, speaking softly to her, unable to hear exactly what he was saying but at the same time felt relieved he didn't want to invade on their privacy.

He cleared his throat, announcing his presence. Michael jumped back slightly, yet his hand still remained attached to Sara's.

"Here you go man, I didn't know exactly what you wanted so I just grabbed as much as I could…how is she?" Lincoln took a seat besides the sofa and watched Michael empty the contents of the carrier bag. He pulled out a bottle of water and began to open the lid and pour it into a glass.

"She's dehydrating and has been starved for god knows how long, I would say she isn't doing too well" Michael replied bitterly, helping Sara to a sitting position, bringing the glass gently to her lips, helping her take slow sips at first, but then she became desperate and started gulping down too much than she could take. The water spilled down her chin and stained her already filthy blouse.

"Hey…slow down, you're going to make yourself sick…slow sips…that's it" Michael soothed calmly, stroking her hair, his eyes a hypnotic to her; she nodded and smiled shyly at her sudden exasperation of greed.

Lincoln watched the two interact together, he always believed Michael when he told him that he loved Sara, but he never realised just how much how actually cared for her. He watched the gentleness of his touch as he touched her cheek, the look in his eyes every time he looked at her, the love they held. He would never underestimate his brother, especially when it came to the people he loved.

"I can't believe they did this" Linc muttered more to himself as he fell back into his chair, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Well they did" Michael returned sullenly, his words cold and low. He reached back into the bag and this time pulled out some extra clothes for Sara, from what he could tell his brother really hadn't looked at what he was buying because as he lifted them into view he noticed they consisted of a blue polo t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms. Michael shot a questioning look towards his brother, as he threw the clothes back onto the ground.

"What? I was in a hurry. Look she looks pretty bad; shouldn't we get her to the hospital or something?" Linc tried to defend himself, but gave up as Michael didn't seem to be taking pity on him. Suggesting what to him seemed a sensible idea.

"We can't, too many questions, we can't risk it" Michael still didn't look up to his brother; Sara was his priority at the moment.

Next Michael pulled a flannel from the bag, "Linc could you get a bowl of warm water…there should be a bowl in the cupboard" He returned his gaze back to Sara who was now sat with her head resting backwards against the couch.

"Sure" Linc done as he was asked and returned with the water.

"Thanks" Was all Mike said as he rinsed the flannel into the bowl and then referred back to Sara. He went to take her hand in his, but was surprised when she shot her hand away from his grasp, moving away slightly, shuffling against the couch. Her eyes were wide in fear, momentarily forgetting where she was and who she was with.

Linc jumped slightly at her movements as shifted in his seat, Michael's eyes glistening with pain, she was scared of him.

"Sara…I'm only going to clean you up a little, I promise I'm not going to hurt you…ok?" Sara looked back down to him and spoke for the first time since arriving.

"M-Michael?" Sara questioned, as though suddenly remembering, looking down at the cloth in his hand. "Ok…thank you" Then she dropped her head and looked at her fingers as she interlaced them on her lap, only to have them pulled open by Michael.

He lifted her hand and began to wash the filth from her knuckles, the warmth of the water trickling through her fingers. It was intoxicating, enough to wash away any anxieties for a brief moment, the water played on her skin, playing with her senses. Such a small trivial thing was reducing her to a mindless zombie. Months she had gone without warm water, sure they had given her water to wash with every now and again, but never warm, it had always been cold…harsh. She would take this over being high any day.

Michael noticed the smile creep onto her face as he cleaned her hands; he had to smile at that himself. "Feel better?"

"Much" Sara continued to hold her hands out for him, he worked around her fingertips, washing the dirt from her nails, nails that were torn and snapped, dirt buried deep beneath them, he didn't want to imagine how they had become this way, but he had a good idea.

Linc fidgeted in his seat, the connection between the two people before him was undeniable and he couldn't help but feel insignificant. "Look man, I'll go and get some food whilst you help her get sorted" with that Lincoln stood, squeezed Michael's shoulder reassuringly and then left the room.

Sara's eyes followed Linc form the room and then fell back to the man knelt in front of her, cloth in hand now cleaning her arm.

"He's just scared" the sudden words caught Michael off guard; he jumped slightly and laughed under his breath.

"He'll be ok, we all will…we just need time to adjust" Michael kindly proclaimed, his hands stopping their movement as he regarded Sara with meaningful eyes.

"I know…it's just…he see's me differently now, so do you" Sara spoke her words carefully, thinking before each attempt, still ashamed that she had been apprehensive of him touching her before.

"No we don't Sara, I don't…you are still the woman I fell in love with and nothing is _ever_ going to change that" Michael moved to sit besides her. "…you should change"

"Are you trying to say that I smell Mr Scofield?" Sara joked and for a split second Michael felt he had the old Sara back, they were back to easier times, the time they shared whilst on the run, god even back in the infirmary.

"A little bit" Michael chuckled, feeling all he could do was return the joke.

Sara went to move forward, but the spinning in her head stopped her, she brought her hand to her forehead and groaned as another wave of disorientation came over her.

"Let me" Michael stood and gathered the spare clothes he had seen earlier, helping Sara to her feet, his hands securely on her waist as he walked her into her small bedroom just across from the living room.

Sara's eyes scanned the bedroom, she first looked towards his bed, unmade, plain sheets, not a warm place, simply a room used for its one purpose, sleep, but she assumed that he hadn't slept her in a while, even though the bed was still unmade.

Next she spotted the wall opposite to his bed; it was covered in what can only be described as a collage of Sara and many other details that were lost to Sara's still dazed mind. She remembered Michael telling her how he had planned Lincoln's escape and how he turned his apartment into a living pin up board, she felt overwhelmed that he had gone through all of that again…for her.

He walked past the pictures, not even noticing them, they had been up there so long, they had almost become a part of him, and his sight had become accustomed to their presence. He sat Sara onto the bed and stepped away placing the pile of clothes besides her.

"I'll give you some privacy…I'll be just outside if you need anything…ok?" Michael watched her nod mindlessly, unsure if she really heard his words as she couldn't bring herself to look away from the mass of information pinned to the wall before her.

Michael stepped from the room, the bang of the door closing snapping Sara back to reality. She blinked a few times and then stared down at the clothes besides her; she lifted the shirt and examined it with curious eyes. _Linc really doesn't have a clue with women does he?_ She sarcastically thought to herself.

She tried to stand but failed, sitting herself back down slowly she sighed and decided to do this sitting, it was a lot safer in her case. She undone the buttons on her shirt and allowed the thin material to fall past her shoulders, revealing already healed scars along her back and neck, the movement caught her attention to an obvious fresh wound, she winced and let out a small yelp as her shirt scuffed its tenderness, feeling the wound split open again, it ran just above her shoulder blade.

Michael stood perfectly still behind the door, his back pressed hard against it, ready to move in if necessary. He suddenly heard her moving and then was startled by a small yelp come form within his room. "Sara! Are you ok?" Michael called through the still closed door, his hand already positioned on the handle, using his entire self control not to open it and rush in there and then.

He waited for a reply but when he didn't get one he assumed the worst, simply discarding the idea that maybe she merely didn't hear him. He opened the door immediately and was stopped stunned as his gaze fell onto a topless Sara; both were shocked to the spot, until Sara quickly grabbed the forgotten shirt and covered her chest, her face burning red with embarrassment. Michael nervously looked away, planting his gaze anywhere but where it had been, much to his disappointment.

"I…I'm, s-sorry, I heard you…you sounded hurt, I called out, but was worried when you didn't reply" Michael tried to explain, rather pleased he managed to say anything that made sense after witnessing what he had walked in on.

"It's ok…really…it's just a scratch" Sara explained shyly her cheeks still flushing.

"Let me take a look…unless you'd rather…"

"Ok" Sara cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Right…erm…where is it?" Michael asked nervously, moving closer to Sara, he watched her turn her body with immense effort, to better allow him view the gash on her protruding shoulder blades. He moved her long hair over her shoulder; she flinched slightly at the action.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" Michael assured, a frown appearing on his face, _what had they done to her?_

"It looks serious…you might need stitches" Michael announced, taking a closer look at the wound, running his fingers lightly across the redness around it. He spotted the goose bumps along her skin and smiled to himself. He felt a spark run through him at the contact and knew she felt it too as she jumped at a sharp intake of breath as his hand laid flat against the small of her back as she turned back to face him.

"Look's like I'm going to have to teach you how to stitch" Sara said giggling slightly, still holding her shirt close to her chest.

A couples of minutes later Michael had left to find the first aid kit, whilst Sara finished getting changed, although this time she had wrapped the bed sheet around herself, only left revealing the top of her back where the to be stitched wound was positioned.

"Here we go, I must warn you this is my time stitching" Michael warned, sitting down all the equipment needed, finding his place back beside Sara on the bed.

"That's ok, I can talk you through it…I've done this before" Sara sullenly professed, her mind falling back to the time she had to stitch her arm after escaping agent Kellerman. She quickly shook the thoughts from her mind as she took Michael's hand in hers.

"Trust me…I have a high tolerance for pain, we both know that" Sara smiled widely for the first time, her lips cracking as she did so, but she couldn't help it, she watched Michael's face brighten at the same remembrance as she, back to when Sara had met up with Michael and was cleaning the wound on his arm.

"You're staying here this time though…I'm never letting you go again" Michael exclaimed softly, sorrow filling his heart at the memory of finding Sara's note saying she had left. He only hoped she really did know better this time and decides to stay and let him help her.

"So…you ready?" Sara asked bleakly, happy to change the subject.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Michael joked, picking up the sterilised needle and thread.

Sara spent the next few minutes talking through the procedure with Michael; he was a quick learner, as he continued to do his work, finding the courage to ask the question that had been playing on his lips ever since he spotted the wound. "How did this happen? What happened?" his question asking more than what was at hand.

Sara stayed quiet for a while, debating with herself whether or not to tell him, she was worried it would only make him feel guiltier, but the truth was she didn't blame him, for this, for anything.

Michael took her silence as a sign that she didn't want to talk about it. "It's ok, I understand if you don't want to say"

"No…its ok, I want to" Sara looked over her shoulder and smile warmly his way; he finished the stitching and put the needle to the side, returning his full attention back to Sara.

Sighing in preparation of her next words, Sara began to tell Michael of the things that had happened to her. "After they took me, I was kept in a small room…alone. They told me what they had done, what they had told you, about me…that I was dead…" Sara's words lost volume and confidence as she continued, her head drooped with sorrow.

"Sara…if you want to stop…"

"No, I'm sorry it's just hard…remembering I mean, I tried not to take it all in you know…so after they would constantly remind me that you wouldn't come looking because you didn't know I was there to find…of course I didn't know their real plan, otherwise I wouldn't have…god…" Sara sighed and let out a long breath, burying her face in her hands in frustration and sadness, she felt Michael's hand rest on her arm, his touch soothing.

"You wouldn't have what?" Michael questioned, he had to know, he wanted to know everything that way when he finally met with Gretchen, he would know exactly what he would be killing for.

"…believed them." Her eyes searched his for some kind of reaction, but all she could see was the anger that was building from her words. "They said you weren't coming Michael, that you didn't love me enough…I believed them, they made me think…" Sara was lost in all the emotions, she was angry that she was being so weak, but there was something about Michael's presence that prevented her from lying and hiding away, she felt she could show her true self.

He pulled her into his embrace, holding her crying frame, tears of his own once again making an unwelcome appearance.

She managed to pull herself together again and sat up slightly. "I'm sorry…I didn't know I would cry so much…I must look terrible" Sara apologised, receiving a knowing smile from Michael.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…" Michael replied tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, caressing her face comfortingly. "…and you could never look terrible" Michael knew he must sound so corny but he couldn't help himself, she was beautiful to him and he wasn't going to let another day pass without reminding her of that.

"Thank you…" after a long pause, Sara continued her story. "…after a couple of days they decided I could be of some use…Gretchen said you had a present for me…the men they…well I don't have to go into details, I think you're imagination will do just fine" Sara said almost bitterly, not meaning to sound blaming of Michael, but she was afraid he took it just that way.

He suddenly stood from their position and moved to face away from Sara He was furious, they had done this stuff to her and he wasn't there to stop them, he let them do this to her. He threw his hands up in frustration; a sound similar to a grunt escaped his mouth as he moved with aggression and punched his fist in the nearest wall.

Sara jumped from her spot on the bed, she took that moment to change into the spare t-shirt besides her and quickly stood from the bed slowly, testing her legs at first, when she was sure she had any semblance of balance she started towards Michael who now had his head hard against the wall, his hands spread out either side, tension in his grip.

She moved a couple of feet and suddenly became exhausted. _Damn you Sara, just move, you can do it!_ Sara shouted to herself mentally, frustrated that she could no longer control her own body's functions, she was too weak, she was useless.

She managed to get halfway when she tripped slightly and lost her balance, she stumbled, falling forwards, she shot her hands out immediately, only just managing to grip the side of a chest of draws stood against the wall. The weight of the impact shuddered through her entire being, her bones shook, her muscles ached, the pain was unbearable, and she bruised almost immediately, her entire ribcage slammed into its hardness. She said nothing, only gritted her teeth, the only sound audible from her was the smallest sob as her body slumped back to the ground.

Michael suddenly shot from his vigil by the wall and regarded Sara heaped on the floor with wide eyes.

"Sara!...Sara, are you ok…talk to me, are you hurt?" Michael fired his questions out like bullets, his eyes frantically looking Sara's body up and down, searching for any sign of injury. His hand came to her face and pushed away the stray hair that had fallen forwards, her breathing with hard, angry.

"No! Michael, I'm fine…let me…do…it" Sara grunted as she tried to lift her own body from the ground, her torso staggeringly moved, her weight sustained on her thin arms, Michael watched as every limb, or what was left of her limbs shook violently at the body's exertion of use.

"Sara, let me help you" Michael couldn't watch this, he wasn't going to listen to what she wanted, she obviously needed help and he wasn't going to refuse her that.

Sara sighed indignantly, allowing Michael to place his hands around her shoulders and lift her to a sitting position. "I'm sorry Sara…but what they…" He was stopped as Sara placed her finger to his mouth, her drawn in eyes, eyes that even after what she had been through were still that luscious hazel colour, pleaded with him to stop.

"Just hold me" Her words were simple, her tone more of a demand than a question and Michael felt he could do nothing but oblige.

"Of course" He adjusted his place on the floor, leaning himself up against the edge of the bed, bringing Sara into his embrace, he laid her head on his lap and placed his hand protectively around her waist, herself taking a fistful of his shirt and snuggling as close as she could, not wanting to be alone anymore. Within moments Michael felt Sara's breathing even out and noticed she had fallen asleep, he sighed heavily and hung his head back against the bed, savouring the feel of Sara in his arms. He had her back, now he had to make things right again, he had to find the Sara he lost long ago, he had to help her live again.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I hope you are still likin this story, sorry if you are findin it is goin a bit slow, but i promise i will try and pick it up a bit :D**

**Reviews always help lol**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**

* * *


	5. Memories that haunt need replacing

**Here's another chap for you all.**

**I am still a little worried that im not getting a whole lot of reviews, (but thanks Ily and crazylove06 so much for reviewin and giving me the drive to want to keep this story going for you guys) :D**

**So without anymore delay...ENJOY!**

* * *

Lincoln was in the kitchen preparing any food he had grabbed in his mad rush at the super market, along with anything that was still in date in Michael's fridge, which wasn't a lot, _didn't he ever eat?_

He moved around the small kitchen, simply going through the motions, he wasn't really paying any attention to what he was doing. He was still trying to comprehend all what has happened, getting Sara back, what they had done to her…that struck a nerve for Lincoln, he knew they were cruel people, but he never thought they would go this far as to practically starve a woman to this extreme. Sara looked terrible, her pale, gaunt face haunted his mind, he couldn't shake the look of her when Michael turned up with her so small and limp in his arms…she looked dead.

He had been just as shocked as Michael when he found out that she was still alive, after all he _had_ seen her head in a box, how does someone come back from that?

He had felt bad, for months he watched his brother lock himself away and use all of his initiative to find her again. He had to admit, he didn't think he would find her, a part of him still believed she was dead, it just didn't make sense, how could they send her head in a box one day and then say oh, no, she's still alive the next. Something was wrong.

That day when Michael came to him, he had found out where she was, but he couldn't get to her, they had been one step ahead of him the whole time and now they were cashing in their exchange. It was going wrong.

Before Linc could drown himself in more thoughts of the past, he heard a knock at the door, moving form the kitchen to see who it was, already knowing who he was expecting, but it never hurt to check. He looked through the peep hole, swinging the door back and regarded his son on the other side. "LJ…come on in" He moved to the side, allowing him to enter.

"Is she here? Did Uncle Mike find her?" LJ forgot all forms of greetings, all he was worried about was Sara, he had been held with her for a long time, they had become close during those dark times, and then to have witnessed…no…he had _heard_ her head being cut off, because obviously they hadn't, he needed this assurance, he needed to know she was ok.

"Yer he got her…they're getting her cleaned up…she's in pretty bad shape" Lincoln didn't know how to say all of this to his son; he had obviously underestimated his sons relationship with Sara, something else he hadn't noticed. He bitterly thought to himself, shaking it from his mind as he moved further into the apartment with his son.

"How bad is she? What did they do to her…god, I thought she was-…how could they do that?" LJ was losing the battle he had raged with his emotions as soon as he received the call from his Dad. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry, but now standing in front of his father, the look of guilt and sorrow plastered on his face, it wasn't helping him keep that promise.

"I know son, but we have to be strong for Sara and Michael, they're both shaken up, obviously" Linc tried to calm his frantic son down, he moved closer and embraced him a hug, LJ rested his head against his fathers shoulder, a small tear falling onto his shirt.

"You're right…can I see her?" LJ stepped back and wiped his sleeve across his face, taking a breath and looking up to his father.

"Erm…sure I guess, come on" Lincoln moved towards the bedroom door, motioning for LJ to follow. He stopped and knocked a couple of times, when no one answered, he opened the door ajar slightly and peered through, noting the scene inside he opened the door further and moved in.

LJ stood not far behind his father; he prepared himself for what he was going to see next, from what his Dad had told him, he didn't know how to expect Sara to look. The door opened and he closed his eyes briefly, trying to keep an image of Sara in his mind, an image of her before all of this mess. The door opened further but his vision was obscured by his father's large frame in the doorway. As Lincoln moved and opened LJ's line of sight, he gasped, and placed a shaky hand onto the door frame for support. He felt sick to the stomach, a little vile jumped to the back of his throat, but he managed to let it pass, he looked to the floor, breathing deeply, building up more courage he looked back up, only this time his Dad was there in front of him, he thanked him silently for blocking his view of Sara.

"LJ, you ok?" Lincoln questioned, his hand squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.

"She…it's just hard to see her like that…" LJ proclaimed his voice cracking; he looked up the ceiling, hands on his hips. "…I'm ok" Lincoln nodded in response and led his son into the room.

This time he was ready, his eyes fell onto a sickly thin Sara asleep in the arms of his sleeping uncle. They looked so at peace together, this jolted more tears to LJ's eyes, his bottom lip quivered slightly, but he wouldn't let his father see it, he had to be strong.

Sara's head was resting on Michael's lap, his arm draped loosely but protectively over her waist. Sara had a small smile of content covering her face, Michael the same, only from the sight of dark circles beneath his eyes, LJ could tell that this was probably the best sleep he had slept in months, and this thought alone supported his idea to prevent his father from waking them.

"No…let them sleep, they both need it" LJ whispered to hid Dad as he spotted him approaching the two forms at the foot of the bed.

"Ok…I guess you're right. When did you get so smart" Linc joked, smiling proudly towards his son, who had begun to move to the door.

"When you became stupid" LJ laughed, heading back to the living room, though Linc came up behind him and cuffed him around the back of the head.

"You know you can be too smart for your own good son" Lincoln relished in this interaction, he needed the normality to prevent him from losing himself into his emotions and weaknesses, he needed to be with his family.

* * *

Michael awoke slowly, he attempted move and then became aware of a weight on top of him. He blinked a few times and then looked down, his sight falling onto Sara, still asleep on his lap, her fingers gripping his hand around her waist tightly; afraid he would let her go and lose her again…that wasn't going to happen. Her hair fell willingly across her face, masking her features, her usually shining eyes, shut out from the world, protecting her.

He didn't stir in fear of waking her, instead he brought his free hand from his side and swept away her fallen hair and ran his thumb across her cheek…so beautiful. His eyes traced every line and curve of her face, remembering.

Sara shifted in her sleep, Michael kept as still as possible, her movement disrupted her hair once again, only this time it fell away from the back and hung forwards as she lowered her head, revealing the many scars around her neck and shoulders. Michael furrowed his brow in disgust, not of Sara, but of what they had done to her. His fingers quickly moved to her neck and fell lightly against her scarred skin, tracing the most recent looking ones. _What did they do?_ There were still many unanswered questions, but Michael knew he would have to wait to ask them, he would let Sara tell him in her own time.

Sara became aware of someone touching her neck, her skin prickling at the sensation; she momentarily forgot where she was and jumped from his touch, rolling off of Michael's lap. Regarding him with frightened eyes, her heart picked up speed, she looked from Michael to the door, assessing the chances of her getting from her spot on the floor to the door before he had he chance to react…they weren't good.

"Sara? It's me, Michael…you're ok, you're safe…you're with me" Michael felt discouraged as he desperately tried to remind Sara of all that had happened and that she was in the safest place.

Sara's eyes shot back and forth frantically, looking from Michael to the room she was in. It was different, where was the darkness, the cold stones on the floor…the bars? Her mind was a black void, her fears telling her one thing, her inner hope trying anxiously to reveal the truth to her, remind of her where she now was. He eyes next fell to the wall behind her, the pictures, the information…her. She gasped and crawled towards the wall, her eyes scanned the wall, searching, until she found what she was looking for. She ripped the newspaper clipping form the wall, holding it before her, her jumbled mind having trouble focusing, reading.

Michael gradually made his way behind her. "Sara, what is it?" He asked with caution, not wanting to scare her even more.

Sara didn't reply, she continued to look at the piece of paper, as Michael neared, he spotted what was on the paper she was holding; it was a news report…

_**Sara Tancredi found dead!**_

_Breaking news, it has been confirmed that Sara Tancredi, daughter to Governor Tancredi, has been found deceased. As unfortunate and disturbing as it is, her decapitated head was located in a box, that had been questionably left in a hotel basement, only to be later discovered by a member of staff working at the hotel..._

After being able to clear her mind long enough to read the first part of the report, Sara dropped the clipping and sat back aghast against the wall, her face blank, shock disbelief filling her vacant stare into nothing.

Michael put his hand on her shoulder and waited until she softened her gaze and locked eyes with him.

"Michael…I…I'm sorry" Sara was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of guilt. What must Michael have thought, he must have been so angry, so upset and she wasn't here for him, he had no way of knowing she was still alive…she _was_ dead…to him.

Michael felt a hot tear fall down his face, not moving to wipe it away, he simply pulled Sara towards him and held her, both comforting each other as they cried.

"I know Sara…I know" Michael whispered words into her ear, rocking with her in his arms, both accepting the loss both had grieved, in the past and now all over again, yet finding comfort in knowing they would both be here for each other. Things were different now, Sara _wasn't_ dead and Michael was going to make the most of it, he wanted to move on with his life…with Sara.

* * *

"Do you think they're ok…I mean they have been up there a long time, maybe we should go and wake them up, has Sara even eaten since coming back?" LJ asked his father as they sat watching the evening news, neither really paying attention, but they were both as lost in their own thoughts to speak up, that was until LJ broke the silence, making Lincoln jump in his seat.

"Come to think of it, she never did eat anything did she? I'll go and check on them, you get some food ready…" Lincoln gave his son something to do, but noticed he didn't look to happy about it. "LJ?"

"No, I'll go and check on them, you go and make the food and make something better than sandwiches this time" He smiled and headed towards the bedroom, mimicking his fathers previous actions, tapping on the door a couple of times. Thankful to hear Michael's voice beckon him in.

"Hey…" LJ sheepishly said with a small wave of his hand in Sara's direction. She was knelt by the end of the bed, her head resting against Michael's shoulder, her face turned as he entered the room, her brow furrowed in confusion, clearly trying to put a name to his face.

The room was silent for a couple of unbearable minutes, LJ shifted uncomfortably on his feet, the scrutinising glare of Sara heavy in the corner of his eye, he tried not to make eye contact in fear of her seeing the pain his held, the pity.

"LJ" Sara's voice was sudden, confident at her final decision. She lifted her head and smiled warmly his way, as her memories flooded with images of the boy she had grown fond of the first time she had been held captive. "Come here…I won't bite" She sounded like herself for that split second, causing both Michael and LJ to smile involuntarily, suddenly forgetting of her past trauma.

LJ did as he was asked and moved closer, crouching to her level, she moved from Michael's side and regarded LJ with her full attention, her face soft despite its gauntness. She knelt still for a while, studying his face, he had grown up since she last saw him, six months was a long time, especially if you were restricted human contact. His eyes were darker, his face no longer held the childlike qualities she remembered, it now held age and maturity, a light shadow could be seen on his chin, he hadn't shaved this morning, Sara idly thought to herself, lost in the normality of her thoughts.

LJ stayed steady as her eyes searched his face, they somehow bore deep into his soul. Catching him off guard, he looked back, deep into her eyes and could see a spark ignite within them, she had remembered everything and he too was forced to relive the emotions and intensity of his experience with Sara under the orders of the company.

Michael sat at the side watching…staring as the woman he loved and his nephew looked at each other intensely, seemingly lost to the world around them, drowning in their own memories and shared sentiments. He thought it best to let them have this moment to themselves, staying where he was but not daring to interrupt.

A small gasp escaped Sara lips, a breath she didn't know she had been holding. LJ too sighed a little, more of a chuckle, under his breath, barely audible but there none the less.

Sara tilted her head and took no more hesitation, she lifted her arms and held them open for the boy she had promised to keep safe on many occasions, she held them open and waiting…waiting for him to accept her presence. He didn't need asking twice, he happily closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Sara's neck, feeling her own hands find comfort across his back, rubbing it soothingly.

He nuzzled his head in the crock of her neck, crying like a baby, feeling he was that same boy he was during the time they shared, prisoners…together. He took no notice of his uncle's presence besides him, he didn't care. He had felt alone for so long, so much death surrounded his life; this one spark of life was enough to break down all of the walls he had built over the years. Sara hugged him fiercely; both needed the closeness and the safety it provided.

"I promised LJ…I promised" Sara whispered into his ear, knowing he would know exactly what she was talking about.

Michael watched the emotional break down unravel before him, tears of his own falling freely, as he watched LJ sob his heart out, Sara all of a sudden finding the strength to carry both of them past the moment.

Moments passed and LJ eventually pulled himself back, Sara's hand still lingered on his cheek, her eyes held his. "It's ok…it's all going to be ok" Sara reassured, allowing LJ to help her to her feet, both suddenly aware of Michael besides them as he placed his arm around Sara's shoulders for support as she still stood on shaky legs.

"Sorry Uncle Mike, it's just…" LJ started but was stopped by his uncle.

"I understand LJ, it's hard I get that" Michael proclaimed looking from Sara and back to LJ.

"So yer, well…Dad's making us some dinner if you're hungry?" LJ said his words more directed to Sara.

"Dinner? Wow, I haven't heard that said in a long time…what's he making?" Sara asked, her excitement growing, the whole time she was there, not once had she been given the privilege of a decent meal, let alone be given it a the same time everyday and be able to class it as dinner, of course it didn't really help that she never had a clue what the time was and whether it was night or day. Shaking the sinister thoughts away, she smiled as best she could, determine to keep up appearances.

"God knows, we can always call for pizza if all else fails…and knowing my Dad he would probably agree anyway" LJ laughed as they all headed into the living room, following the strange smell of what ever concoction his father was making for their dinner.

"I think we would all agree with that" Michael added, happy to listen to normal family banter, feeling that maybe, just maybe things could start getting back to normal around here.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I hope you all liked it :D**

**Please leave me a nice review, i reli like them :D**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


	6. How it should be

**Here you go another chapter. I really hope you are all enjoying this story, happily i have recieved some more reviews from the last chapter...kep them coming, i do luv the reviews hehe!**

**Well...ENJOY!**

* * *

They had all agreed that Linc only seemed to be any good at making pancakes and none of them fancied just that for dinner, so the majority ruled and LJ slipped away quietly to order some pizza.

Sara had enjoyed dinner time, it didn't seem to bother her that she couldn't bring herself to eat more than a couple of bites, she was content to sit and watch the three males devour what was left of the food. They chatted and enjoyed one another's company without concern, Sara was pleased that what had happened hadn't changed the way they treated her, of course she understood Michael's protectiveness, although she wouldn't tell them, she did enjoy having Michael Scofield wait on her hand and foot.

She was overwhelmed with a sense of love; she selfishly thought here was a family that loved each other, correcting her thoughts, _her_ family now.

After LJ finished off what was left of the pizza, Lincoln started to clear the living room. It wasn't long before they were all arranged snugly on the double couch, Sara practically on Michael's lap, not that she was complaining. All watching the television, LJ asleep on his Dad's shoulder. This was perfect, Michael thought to himself, he looked over Sara's head and caught his brother's eye, smiling he nodded in appreciation for everything he has done for him not only now but ever since they got out of prison, he found it ironic that even though he was the one to have broke his brother out, it seemed to be him who was left feeling gratifying towards his brother. That small nod enough to transcend all means of thanks to his brother, no words necessary.

Lincoln led a still sleepy LJ away and into the small guest room after saying his goodnights to Sara and Michael. Sara was drifting in and out of sleep, her eyelids felt heavy and dozy, a feeling she would have welcomed in all her nights alone, but here and now she didn't want to sleep just yet, she didn't want to wake up and this all be a dream…she didn't want to be back in the dark.

Standing from the sofa, Michael shifted nervously on his feet, he had been dreading this time all day, after a moment of thought he cleared his throat and informed Sara of what he thought to be the easiest solution to their sleeping arrangements.

"Sara…come on, you can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch" Michael offered, holding out his hand for Sara as she struggled to stand from the comfy narcotic of the couch.

They made their way silently to the room, after helping Sara slide into the bed, she pulled the covers up to her chin, he entire body shivered, it felt so good to be able to lay in a real bed, be able to feel the softness of the covers brush against her skin, she was in heaven.

"Goodnight Sara, if you need me, anything at all, call and I will be here in a second" Sara nodded, her eyes reflecting the light coming in form the hallway.

Michael was about to leave when he was stopped by the sound of Sara's voice, his hand still on the door handle.

"Michael…I don't want to be alone, I've been alone for too long…" Sara's words were shadowed with raw emotion, her body still resting tiredly on the bed, she pulled the covers back slightly, her hand spread across the space beside her "…stay here, with me" She quietly asked, shifting her body to make more room for Michael in the bed.

"Uh…ok" Michael felt his heart jump into the back of his throat. Had she really just asked him to stay with her? In his bed? He moved quickly, fearing she would change her mind; he slipped off his shoes and climbed in, cautious not to hurt Sara in anyway. He lay on his back, stiff, he could feel the heat from Sara's body radiating next to him, sending shivers down his spine, his heart was pounding in his chest, she was so close, he could smell the freshness of her hair, the coconut shampoo she used earlier still lingered, an intoxicating smell engulfing her petite frame.

He jumped slightly as he felt her move besides him, until suddenly her hand draped across his stomach, as she snuggled herself against him, her head resting happily on his chest. Michal gasped at the sudden contact, he felt a current course through him and knew she felt it too; she smiled into the darkness, her breath hot in his skin, teasing him.

"Thank you Michael" Sara breathed from her position, her hand idly playing with his fingers as she felt her eyelids close and then she was taken into slumber, feeling safe for the first time in six months, knowing that she wouldn't wake up alone…she was free and she was loved…she had Michael and she was happy.

* * *

Both had fallen asleep with no trouble, Sara was safely wrapped in Michael's arms, but she couldn't stop her self-conscious from dwelling on the nightmares she now only wanted to forget.

At first her dreams were happy for the first time in months, she watched as though a spectator of her dream, watching herself follow the peaceful map that her dreams had weaved in her mind. She dreamt of a beautiful cabin on some clear beach somewhere in the Bahamas, no one around, no one but the people she loved. Far off in the distance her gaze could barely make out the figures of whom she assumed to be Lincoln, LJ and Sofia playing together in the sand, smiling…happy.

She smiled warmly, or she watched herself smile, she barely recognised the person she was looking down on, she was undeniably happy and full of life, she carelessly watched over her treasured family, the slight breeze playing with her hair, her skirt flowing behind her.

The spectating Sara spotted a lone figure moving up behind her other self…Michael.

She felt herself warm against his touch, feeling what the lucky side of herself felt. She began to turn her head to face him, just as she turned the scene changed around her. The sun disappeared, the feel of the warm sand gone form beneath her feet, the wide open expanse of the beach replaced by four walls and a stone floor.

She jumped up frantically, running to the door, her fists pounding on the metal. Her heart pounded in her chest, she was trapped, she was back...she was lost.

"Michael! Help! Help me! MICHAEL!" Sara shouted, her voice lost to herself, her arms thrashed from side to side in panic, her throat sore from the shouts she didn't realise she was shouting.

Michael awoke startled by the shrill of Sara's voice; her body was shaking, her arms attacking his chest as though her life depended on it. He tried to sit up but the weight of Sara on his chest was substantial, he had to help her, he overcome the struggle, gripping her wrists in his hands, mainly to prevent her from hurting herself.

"Sara…I'm here, Sara! Wake up…you're safe, I'm here" Michael tried to assure her, shaking her slightly, desperate to wake her form her nightmare, but with no avail.

"Michael!" Sara gasped again, her voice losing volume as her throat became raw from her cries.

Michael shook her harder, he was scared, he had never seen anything as disturbing as this, he was surprised he was able to keep it together as much as he was, but he wouldn't stop until he knew she was safe. He gave her another shake, finally managing to break her from her mental cage; she regarded him with red, confused eyes, desperation and fear placed deep within her gaze. Michael felt his heart break all over again.

"Sara…it was just a dream…you're ok, you're safe…shhh, it's ok" Michael moved her body closer to his, her arms clung around his shoulders searching for a sanctuary, hoping his mere presence would help to cast away her sinister thoughts...memories.

He held her as she cried, tears of his own wetting her hair. Both refusing to release their grip on one another, both relishing on the comfort either provided. Michael managed to guide Sara back to bed and stayed awake until she cried herself to sleep, he had underestimated the damage they had caused to the woman he loved, this was going to be harder than he thought, but he knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going to give up faith.

* * *

The morning came quickly after that, Sara had eventually managed to stay asleep long enough to not become overwhelmed by her haunting memories. Michael hadn't slept completely, he was too worried about Sara to allow himself to fall into a deep slumber, he wanted to be there for her is she needed him.

Sara stirred from her sleep and was welcomed by the bright sunlight pouring in through the windows, basking her body in bright light, warming her skin, temporarily washing away all of her anxieties, simply happy to be warm and safe in the arms of the one person she wants to be with.

Michael woke to find Sara awake, her eyes fixated by the sun shining through the window, it hit him there and then that he had taken such a small property of his everyday life for granted, only just thinking about Sara's confinement, he shivered as he linked it back to the solitary confinement back at Fox River, that had been the worst few days of his life, he could understand Sara's new found admiration for the sun, he had been the same as soon as he was released from the SHU, but he knew this was different for Sara, she had been living from day to day, not knowing whether that day could be her last, whether or not that would have been the last day and her last chance to ever see the sun again.

She suddenly noticed he was awake and smiled up to him warmly, the sun only enhancing the paleness of her skin, but Michael was oblivious to it.

"Morning" Michael soothed out in that delicious voice of his, making all the hairs on the back of Sara's neck stand on end.

"Morning…isn't it beautiful?" Sara asked, looking back to the sun, cuddling herself against Michael's chest, her head rising with each of his breaths.

"Yes it is" But Michael wasn't talking about the sun, he was referring to Sara as she lay looking beautiful in his arms…where she should be.

* * *

LJ was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when he was startled as Michael and Sara walked in, Sara still looking as weak as she had the day before, but it was more than obvious that she felt whole inside. LJ noticed the smile on her face as Michael's hand scuffed hers, the looks they gave one another, they were looks of passion and admiration…it was love.

"Oh hi guys…pancakes?" LJ asked as he placed another pancake from the pan to the plate.

"Blueberry?" Michael asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course" LJ smiled as he remembered back to when his Dad used to make him blueberry pancakes every Sunday when he came to spend the weekend with him. Now he could share that with the rest of his family.

"I'd love some" Sara answered kindly, taking the seat Michael had pulled out for her. Michael sat besides her and looked up to regard his nephew. "So where's Linc?"

"Oh, he went home to grab a few things and explain to Sofia everything that has been happening, he thought it best not to keep her in the dark, I hope you don't mind Sara?" LJ asked suddenly realising that it was probably up to Sara if Sofia was know all of what had happened to her.

"Of course, but who's Sofia?" She asked clueless, Michael and LJ genuinely smiling to one another; they had forgotten she didn't know who they were talking about.

"Well…it's complicated. Let's just say that she is Linc's new girlfriend, I'll explain it all later" Michael assured a still partially confused Sara, LJ placing the last of the food on the table and joining them himself.

"His new girlfriend huh? How do you feel about that LJ?" Sara asked innocently, feeling at ease talking openly with the few people she could now call her family. Unaware of all the questions and memories that surrounded that seemingly innocent topic.

"It's great, we um…we actually became pretty close before she and my Dad got together…" LJ bowed his head slightly, the haunting memories of his abduction washing over him, the still fresh anxieties of Sara's _death _still ate away inside of him at the mention of trauma he went through months ago. "…we were held together, by Gretchen. That's actually how they met, trying to safe me, obviously things didn't really go as planned otherwise she wouldn't have been taken like me" LJ finished his words and noticed Sara was looking at him with a daunting expression, she had largely underestimated all of what they had gone through whilst she was still being held, although she had to remind herself that they had thought she was dead, of course the world would have gone on without her.

"Oh, I see" Sara said barely audible. They all sat silently for a while until LJ broke the silence.

"It's ok, we have both moved on now, we're fine. Dad and Sofia are happy…we get on fine, great actually. Of course she couldn't replace my mum…but it's a start, we're a family now, and you are a part of that family…we all love you Sara, we're really glad you are…_well_, not dead" LJ chuckled, his cheeks burning slightly as he realised he had caused Sara to start crying.

"Thank you LJ that means a lot, really, I'm glad I'm not dead too, who else would be able to look after this one if I wasn't here?" Sara laughed through her tears, pointing to Michael as she implied her words.

"I resent that, but I'm glad you are here to lend a hand every once in a while" Michael exclaimed, placing his hand over Sara's on the table.

"Well, I guess you will meet her soon, I think Dad is bringing her over, she really wants to meet you" LJ enthused, tucking in to his pancakes, motioning for the others to do the same.

"What? Oh no, I...I look at me. She…What will she think?" Sara stuttered, all of a sudden becoming very self conscious, she hadn't given much thought to her appearance, for good reason. But now at the thought of another woman seeing her this way and a complete stranger she couldn't help but feel conscious of her state.

"She will _think_ that for a woman who had been held against her will for over six months you look just fine" Michael stepped in, trying to calm a frantic Sara, who was losing her self with every minute.

"But…" Sara started only to be stopped by Michael.

"No, you look fine, she won't mind if your hair is a little scruffy or your clothes are exactly that of a model, she is a great person, she doesn't judge" Michael managed to refrain Sara from losing it completely, locking eyes with her, his crystal blue eyes calming her in an instant, she was lost in them, falling deeper and deeper into the swirls of colour she could see.

"Ok" Sara replied quietly, Michael squeezing her hand comfortingly, returning his gesture, smiling over to a concerned looking LJ.

"Sorry LJ, it's just, I'm not used to all this yet you know…it's hard to get used to…people" Sara explained, becoming shy a she tried to voice her thoughts.

"I understand, but seriously don't worry about Sofia; you two will get on fine. Now, don't let your pancakes get cold" LJ reminded, tucking back into his meal, thankful for its distraction form the previously tense atmosphere.

Michael held Sara's gaze for a while longer, before both turned back to their breakfast and continued to eat together, as a family.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I hope you liked it :D**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


	7. Clear the air

**Here's another chapter :D**

**I hope you all like it, and i hope you are all ok with my choice to bring Sofia into the fic, i just couldn't but think how they looked so cute together on the season 3 finale teehee**

**Hope you like her by the end of this fic Ily :P**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It wasn't long until Lincoln arrived back at Michaels; he quickly went to let himself in with his spare key, a nervous Sofia stood behind him. She suddenly stopped Lincoln form opening the door, her hand resting firmly on his forearm. Lincoln froze and looked up to regard Sofia with confused eyes. "What is it?"

"…I don't know if I'm ready" Sofia answered honestly, a shy smile creasing her lips.

"You'll be fine, really" Lincoln assured, taking his hand away from the door and pulling his new girlfriend into an embrace, feeling her sigh against his shoulder.

"Okay…Do you think Sara will like me; I mean I am partially responsible for…" Sofia hung her head in shame at the guilt rising in her stomach. Lincoln placed his finger under her chin and raised her face to look at him.

"It's not your fault, god don't go all guilt trip on me, I've got enough of that to put up with, with Michael" Linc chuckled trying to lighten the mood, happy to see a small smile flicker across Sofia's lips.

Sofia nodded her head lightly, allowing Lincoln to go back to opening the door; she took a long breath and slowly followed Lincoln through the door and into Michael's apartment.

"Hey…Mike, LJ? We're back" Linc called out into the seemingly empty apartment, moving in further, motioning for Sofia to do the same. He closed the door, hearing his son call from inside the kitchen.

Michael and Sara were sat eating their food, LJ had stopped and was looking at his father as he stood in the kitchen door way, he smiled briefly, showing his gratitude that he was now back and with them.

Sara noticed LJ's lack of movement and turned her head to greet Lincoln, she came over nervous in that split second, she was finally going to meet Sofia and from what she had been told, she was some what involved in her…_abduction_. Sara scoffed in her thoughts, hating to think such a word, but how else would she describe it?

Sofia had found comfort protected behind Lincoln's broad stance, ashamed to show her face to Sara, unsure how she would react to her, she tried to put herself in her position and couldn't help but feel that _she_ would be the last person she would want to see…all she could do was wait. Wait and see how Sara reacts.

She moved from her safe spot behind Lincoln and opened herself into view of the people further in the kitchen, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the woman before her. For some reason she had been expecting to see a woman who carried an air about her, confidence, will power, courage, but not what she saw. What she saw was a frail, beaten and deprived woman, who obviously hadn't seen the light of day in months from the colour of her skin, pale, pasty…deathly white.

Sofia scanned her petite frame, taking in the gauntness of her face, her cheekbones way too prominent than they should be, her eyes some how sunken into her face, despite the seemingly hypnotising hazel colour they possessed. Next she moved her line of sight onto Sara's shoulders, although hidden under the obviously baggy t-shirt that no doubt Lincoln had found for her, were obviously skinnier than they would have been before she was…

She wouldn't allow herself to think the word, she preoccupied her mind with more observations, her eye darting up and down taking in the damaged female at the table, her hair, auburn tresses hung loosely over her shoulders and down her back, the length framing her face all the more, enhancing rather than covering her sullen features. She took a short breath, shifting she spotted the way her hand had discretely clung to Michaels, under the table where she assumed no one would notice, but Sofia did and her heart broke for her. She had heard Michael profess his affection towards this woman, after all he had practically torn his life up side down looking for her, but never had she imagined their bond to be so strong, from just watching this small interaction between them in the frame of minutes, she could tell how protective Michael was of her, but most importantly she could tell how much they were in love.

Minutes passed and no one said anything, Sara could feel the woman's gaze bore deep into her, inspecting every inch of her body, and even most certainly her movements, as though judging her entire being and aura in those mere minutes. She resented her for that, but she wasn't going to allow her personal vendettas get the better of her, if Lincoln had found trust in this woman then she could do the same. Sara composed herself the best she could and broke the silence that no one else was willing to break.

"Hi…I'm Sara" her words were simple, but she managed to throw any sense of confidence she could find into her tone, trying to convince herself more than anything else. However, her tone came across more discordant than polite, Lincoln wincing at her choice of tone, a tone he assumed she hadn't intended to use, but he could understand her resentfulness towards Sofia, he only hoped that given time the two women could resolve their differences, all he wanted was to be a family again, a family that loved one another.

"Nice to meet you…I'm Sofia" Sofia blushed at the predictability of her words, but she didn't know what else to say, she couldn't exactly say _'hi, I'm sorry that my ex-boyfriend was involved in your imprisonment, but I would really like it if we could be the best of friends…no hard feelings?'_

Michael cleared his throat slightly, a nervous reaction that caused everyone to drop all eye contact for a split second and retreat into themselves to search for their next words. Sofia silently thankful, she folded her arms protectively around herself and moved closer to Linc, searching for some kind of self-assurance.

"Pancakes." Lincoln stated in a matter of fact way rather than a question, pointing to the last remains on his son's plate. His mind immediately falling back into the memories he treasured of the limited but thankful time he spent with his son every weekend and the pancakes he would make for him.

"Yeah...want some?" LJ asked thankful for the distraction as he stood ready and prepared to make another batch, anything to mask the atmosphere that was slowly creeping into each of them.

"No, I'm good, had breakfast at home…erm, Sofia can you go and grab that bag from the car, I forgot to grab it?" Lincoln asked more quietly, turning his attention from LJ and onto Sofia, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Oh course" Sofia answered, accepting the small kiss Lincoln offered as he lowered his head to hers, the other inhabitants of the kitchen feeling slightly uncomfortable, looking away sheepishly.

Sofia left and the atmosphere lighten slightly, Lincoln turned back to face his brother and gave a tense smirk his way.

"She seems nice" Sara suddenly said much to everyone's surprise, especially Lincoln.

"She is…I can understand how you might feel towards her Sara but she really had nothing to do with it, she really wants to make an effort…she wants to be your friend" Lincoln tried to explain, but he never really did have a way with words, that was always Michael's job, he was only ever good when they were in a fight but never with words.

Sara picked up on his attempt to explain the best he could and smiled warmly, she knew that she couldn't go on being held up in the past, she had to start moving on and if she wanted to be a part of this family she would have to make the effort, starting with Sofia. "I understand Lincoln, and I'm ok with it really. I am willing to be a friend, besides we're a family now right? Shouldn't we all try and get along" Sara added, locking gazes with each male before her.

"Great…" Linc said clapping his hands together. "…now how was LJ's pancakes, bet they weren't as good as mine man" Lincoln laughed as he ruffled his son's hair, smiling at the redness that covered his cheeks.

"Well actually I think you've got some competition here, they were pretty good…of course nothing like mums" Michael caught himself, the brothers turned silent for a couple of minutes in remembrance of their much loved but lost mother.

"Well, looks like you will have to start a new expectation to live up to huh?" Sara said immediately picking up on the bad vibes coming from the men before her, determined to keep things as light as possible, for everybody's benefit as much as her own.

"Exactly, so you better watch out Dad, I'm gunna whoop your ass" LJ said chuckling at the shocked expression on his fathers face. "I suppose I could give you a little head tart thought" he added, only fuelling his father's determination to step up to the challenge.

"You're on!" Lincoln announced, throwing his hand forward, accepting LJ's in his, shaking it business like, his jaw set in confidence that he would easily beat his son's cooking skills.

"I suppose that makes us the judges" Michael proclaimed from his spot sat at the table, Sara laughing lightly under her breath, but the truth was she relished in this childish banter between them, she enjoyed the normality of it, the light heartedness she had always dreamed of, the family she had always dreamed of, ever since she met the one man that changed her life forever…Michael Scofield.

At that Lincoln and LJ looked back to Michael and Sara and joined in with their laughter, the small space of the kitchen was filled with laughter, the first time in months Sara had actually laughed, not one of the small almost crazy chuckles she would often find herself expressing to nothing but the darkness of her confines, the sounds that her mouth would make merely as a form of sound, something to make the undeniable silence anything other than. Something, which to any other person could be conceived as psychotic or lunatic material, was the only form of release Sara was open to in her isolation. But not now. Now she was actually laughing in the full and complete sense of the word, joyful emotions replacing her once sinister ones, she stilled in her laughter simply watching the natural creases on Michael's face as he chuckled, her smile broadened as she watched him, every curve of his lips, every movement of his jaw. She was hypnotised, he looked happy for what she could only assume to be for the first time in months…she was grateful she could be here to see this.

Michael suddenly felt Sara's eyes burning onto his face, his laughter subsided and he caught her gaze, her face naturally happy, her eyes brimmed with joy, the smile that formed at the edges of her mouth was the truest smile he had seen her give since, well to be honest he couldn't remember a time ever seeing her smile like this…whole heartedly, he liked it.

"Thank you" Sara mostly whispered, Lincoln and LJ still lost in their own laughter to notice, Michael understood what Sara was saying, she was thankful for everything he had done for her, for giving her a new life. But he couldn't but feel he should be thanking her, without her his life wouldn't feel complete, for years he had been searching for someone he would want to spend the rest of his life with, to have children with, to grow old with and now he had found her and the thought of losing that was something Michael couldn't bring himself to think.

Sofia had made her way back and paused at the kitchen door; she had obviously missed something funny because the sight of each of them cracking up in laughter was a sure give away sign. She smiled to herself, Lincoln looked so happy, at home with his family, she knew it was going to be hard for her to merge herself into this already close nit family, but she was willing to try, because she felt this was a family she wanted to be a part of, never had she seen a family that cared for one another as much as this one. She spotted Sara, she had stopped laughing, she contemplated whether she had noticed she had come back in, but she wasn't convinced, as if anything else could grasp her attention so fully, but following her gaze it as assumed was settled on none other that Michael. She just sat watching him, her smile never faltering, only growing if that was at all possible, she was transfixed on Michael's face she could imagine her thoughts were of gratitude, the realisation of all what Michael had opened up to her had finally settled in and she was most probably overwhelmed with thankfulness. Her assumptions were confirmed when she saw Sara voice her thanks to Michael, nice and simple, but full of undeniable truth and emotion.

She didn't want to interrupt the family's first moment of true happiness, but felt that if she ever wanted to be a part of the family she would have to start thinking of herself as one of them, therefore meaning that this wasn't only their moment of happiness but hers too. She stepped forward placing the bag onto the table, snapping each of them out of their own little world.

"Here you go…what did u miss?" Sofia questioned, only her curiosity sparking yet another fit of laughter form LJ in the corner. He knew it really wasn't that funny but he was far too thrilled that he had his family around him to even enjoy such a moment, that he really didn't care.

Lincoln quickly gave Sofia the cliff note version of the now raging competition between him and his son, only to have Sofia announce that LJ would probably win because from what she had seen of Lincoln's culinary skills so far, she found it hard to believe that anything better than microwavable food would be produced by him.

"I'll have you know I can cook perfectly well…I just prefer not to boast about it" Linc tried to save himself, only everyone sniggered at his attempt.

"Sure thing Linc, just leave the judging to us" Michael jumped in, saving his brother form the demeaning words his Sofia, only to have Linc then retort back with some sarcastic comment about Mike's cooking skills, which in turn sparked a whole new topic of debate between the brothers.

Sara shared a knowing smile with the exotic woman stood before her, they thought it best to let their men battle amongst themselves, best not to get involved. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad; Sara couldn't help but think, after all the women couldn't let the men have all the power. Their smiles grew as they mentally conversed their amusement of the scene taking place in front of their very eyes…this was going to be interesting.

"Come with me, I brought you some extra clothes, I figured that either of these two lunk heads wouldn't have any clue when it came to women's clothes" Sofia giggled to Sara, holding her hand out to help her from her chair, Sara paused for a moment contemplating Sofia's proposal, she finished her mental evaluation and gratefully took her welcoming hand.

"Thanks, I don't think this t-shirt is really me" Sara added following Sofia into the living room, after grabbing the bag from earlier.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I hope you are all still enjoying this fic :P**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


	8. Dreaming of the future

**Here's another chapter for you guys **

**Sorry i couldn't change your mind about Sofia Ily, i hope you're still enjoying the story so far though :P**

**Well...ENJOY!**

* * *

"Thank you Sofia, I'm sorry if I came across as harsh before but I…well it was hard for me to see you after everything you know?" Sara tried to explain, regretting her previous assumptions of this woman before she had even met her.

"It's no problem at all Sara, I can fully understand your opinion of me, after all, it was my James that…well, we both now what he done" Sofia allowed her words to die in the air, not wanting to drudge up any more bad memories if she could help it.

"So…what do you think? Is this better than the grey t-shirt?" Sara asked mockingly, looking down to examine her new, fresh attire with satisfaction, thankful for the distraction it provided from the depressing topic they had run themselves into just moments ago.

"You look great, healthy. You'd be surprised the difference new clothes can make to a person" Sofia complimented, fixing a crease in Sara's shirt as she admire her work. Observing the now pale blue shirt and white under top, perfectly complimented by a pair of white linen trousers, enhancing her height and showing off her figure in everyway.

Sara moved to look for a mirror but was surprised that it had taken her this long to realise that there wasn't a single mirror in Michael's entire apartment. "Guess Michael has reflection issues, not that I can judge" Sara chuckled, easing into Sofia's company with each passing minute.

"Guess you're right, but trust me you look fine, Michael will fall in love with you all over again. Now, your hair…" Sofia mentioned, watching Sara's hand mindlessly wander to her hair, she had been indulged yesterday with the chance to wash her hair for the first time since being captured, and now it sat long and limp across her shoulders, swaying behind her back as she moved.

"What about it?" Sara asked, knowing that in herself she wasn't pleased with her look, but she knew that there were more important things at stake; she never was one of those girls that spent hours in front of the mirror pining over her hair and makeup, why should she change now? She bitterly found herself thinking.

"Come on, sit here" Sofia guided Sara to sit on the end of the bed, standing behind her she removed the hairbrush she had previously placed into the supply bag and began to work. She felt her relax under her touch, Sara was lost to all thoughts, the relaxing, almost hypnotic feel of the brush smoothing through her hair was enough to revert herself back twenty years or so to when her mother would brush her hair for her, the once profound safety mechanism created by her mothers hands working their magic in her auburn locks, was suddenly overwhelming, she leant her head into Sofia's touch, savouring the contact.

Before long and much to Sara's disappointment, Sofia stepped back and regarded Sara from the front with a grin of settlement and satisfaction of a job well done. Admiring the loose plait she had braided her curls into at the back, a few stray hairs still loosely framing her face.

"You look beautiful" Sofia beamed, unable to hide the genuine grin across her face as she witnessed a once frail and broken looking woman come to life again.

"Not too much?" Sara asked self consciously, smoothing her hand over her thigh as she sat her other hand tracing the long plait down her back.

"Not at all, now come on, let's go take Michael's breath away" Sofia giggled, helping Sara from the bed as they began their way out to the living room.

"Well here goes nothing" Sara muttered to herself as she allowed Sofia to lead the way, her feet moving beneath her.

Michael and Linc were sat casually in the living room, chatting amongst themselves, a sight much welcomed to Sara as she peered into the room. Spotting LJ sat playing on his Xbox, a smile crept onto her face, she often forgot that after all they had gone through LJ was still an 18 year old boy.

Sofia coughed announcing their presence, Sara suddenly feeling embarrassed but she didn't know why, after all Michael had seen her in her own clothes before, why was now any different?

Michael looked behind the couch and his eyes fell onto a now refreshed Sara. His breath caught in his throat, she looked beautiful, yes she still looked like a woman that had been deprived for so long, but she now looked more…alive. Her face had more colour, Michael assumed Sofia had added a little bit of makeup, but not too much, just perfect. Next his eyes travelled to her new clothes, he felt like he was assessing her, he could tell she felt uncomfortable, but he couldn't help himself, he just had to take her all in, he didn't want to look away.

Sara felt Michael's gaze hit her hard, he not once looked away, yet he didn't say a word, he merely kept staring, she could see the many masks of emotions pass across his face, his mouth hung open slightly, at the shock she suspected. Although she felt uncomfortable with all this attention on her, she couldn't help but blush under Michael's stare…he was looking, and at _her_.

She sheepishly brought her hand up to her face, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, this caused Michael to pull himself away from his thoughts and begin to process a sentence of any coherence in his mind.

Linc had stopped also, taking a brief moment to scan over Sara's new look, resolving his gaze onto Sofia besides her, mouthing his thanks, she slowly made her way to sit besides Lincoln, allowing him to pull her closer and wrap his arm around her shoulders.

LJ was speechless, she looked almost…normal. Like nothing had ever happened to her, the only tell tale sign being her now petite frame. He mentally kicked himself for staring, quickly reverting his gaze elsewhere, giving her and Michael their privacy, well if that is what they could call it in such a small apartment.

"You look…beautiful" Michael only just managed to say out loud, feeling his cheeks burn with desire.

"Thank you…Sofia was a great help" Sara complimented, smiling towards the woman now enveloped in Lincoln's arms, where she most perfectly belonged, they looked so happy together, a family.

"You're welcome Sara…it's the least I could do" Sofia responded, returning a smile just as wide.

Sara slowly moved towards the couch and slumped down besides Michael, catching LJ's gaze, she smiled and asked "What are you playing?" motioning towards the television and the game he now had paused.

"Oh, erm…Halo 3…Uncle Mike got it for me" LJ answered, shaking his head clear, still shocked by Sara's transformation.

"Ahh, so you gunna ask me to play?" Sara said lifting her head proudly, smiling innocently towards the boy she felt a strong, almost maternal bond towards.

"Really? I don't think you will be able to play this" LJ joked, watching the mock expression cross Sara's face, everyone else laughing at his response.

"I think I'll be the judge of that" Sara retorted snatching the control from LJ's hands, "Right, what do I do?"

LJ explained the best he could the complicated aims of the game and how to control her character, but Sara's previous confidence was soon replaced with frustration as she found the game a lot harder than she had first thought.

"Come on…DIE! This is stupid" Sara was taken in by the game, the other people in the room, unable to control their fits of laughter at the sight of her _trying_ to complete the game, but with no avail. It didn't help that her reflexes weren't what they should be and she found it difficult to control her coordination when pressing all of the different buttons, the disadvantage of being held without anything to occupy the brain other than her own thoughts for so long.

"Maybe you should keep practicing" LJ suggested, removing the control from the tight grip in Sara's hand, scared by the hard look on her face.

"I didn't like that game anyway" Sara scoffed, falling back on the sofa and resting her head on Michael's shoulder, watching as LJ continued on with the game with a lot more poise and achievement that she had.

"I think you done great" Michael whispered into her ear, placing a small kiss into her hair, his hand soothingly tickling the side of her arm from it position around her shoulder.

"Don't lie to me Michael Scofield, I can always tell…but thank you for trying" Sara said her final words against Michael's lips as they came closer together, agonisingly close for the first time since their reunion, they were almost there, either one's breath hot on the others lips, teasing them all the more.

Michael's mind was a blur, what were they doing, he couldn't help but feel he was taking advantage of her; did she really want to do this? All these questions were rushing around in his mind, that he barely noticed that everyone else was still in the room, however this became all to clear when LJ suddenly broke their moment of passion. "Hey guys…get a room or what!" LJ said his face turning up in disgust at the mushy moment he had just interrupted.

Sara snapped back, disappointment seeping through her entire being as she felt the distance between them open up once again. She loved LJ but damn him for interrupting, but then again, did she really want their _first_ kiss per se, to be here and now, like this?

Michael sighed and snapped his eyes up to a now embarrassed looking LJ. "I'll remember this the next time you bring a girlfriend over…and I have a good memory, I wont forget" Michael said his voice serious and low, then he smiled and Lincoln released the breath he had been holding, he couldn't help but think he never realised how well his brother could lie…or _was _he?

LJ gulped and his face paled, Sofia had to jump in, she felt sorry for the poor boy.

"Don't worry about them LJ, I won't let them do that to you" Sofia comforted, Michael finally giving in laughing, smiling towards LJ.

"Maybe I'll find it my heart to forgive you, but just bare what I said in mind the next time you get a girlfriend" Michael said keeping his eyes on his nephew, amused by his reaction, he knew he was mean but it was nice to enjoy normal family banters, it reminded him of when Linc used to ask him about girls in his life when they were younger and it would always end up with him going over and talking to them, obviously he never had a real way with words so he usually ended up saying the wrong thing and abandoning all hope for Michael ever asking them out, he felt in control finally having that power.

"God, if you're like this with your nephew, I would hate to see how you would be with a daughter, she would never get a boyfriend" Sofia joked, causing Michael to flush with shame and embarrassment…but he secretly agreed, he wouldn't want his little girl going out with _boys_, who knew what they were capable of, if being in two prisons had taught him anything, its that no one can be trusted and he wouldn't willingly place his own daughter in jeopardy without knowing all the details first.

"I suppose that is where I would come in, I wouldn't let him do that to our-" Sara suddenly caught herself, was she seriously about to say _our daughter_? She looked up to a surprised Michael, had he minded her assumption, could he tell that she really would want to be able to say that for real someday…damn his unreadable face sometimes.

Sara dropped her eyes to the floor, fiddling with her hands in her lap, anything to prevent the inevitable atmosphere that had been caused by her words, words that shouldn't have been said…so she thought.

"She would be a lucky daughter then wouldn't she, to have you as a mother, she would get away with everything" Michael said, as though he could read Sara's mind, how did he always know exactly the right thing to make her feel better. It's then that it suddenly then hit her what he was saying, was he agreeing with what she had meant to say…did he want to have a child with her?

Silence prevailed for the next couple of minutes; the only sound audible was the sounds from the television.

"I don't know about everything, but she would need at least one parent that wasn't so uptight about rules" Sara chuckled, catching everyone off guard with her cut through the silence, thankful when they all smiled and broke out into conversation, discussing the many different parenting skills, which eventually led to the assessment of Lincoln's parenting skills towards LJ and how things could have turned out differently if he himself followed by the same rules as he enforced each and everyday.

Michael locked eyes with Sara as the rest continued to chatter between them. Sara's eyes with brimmed with tears, unsure of her own emotions all of a sudden, the intense but loving look of Michael's bright blue orbs staring back at her ceasing all train of thought.

He smiled one of his half smiles, but Sara knew the true extent of his meaning from such an expression, she sighed happily and fell onto Michael's chest, feeling whole and at peace in his arms…her mind drifting into sleep with the happy thoughts of a daughter she only hoped they could have together one day.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I really hope everyone is still enjoying this fic teehee**

**Please let me kno your opinion, don't forget to leave me a review...i do luv reviews hehe**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


	9. Shock!

**Well here's another chapter, and it is a long one lol. Here is where the story is hopefully going to start unfolding into an actual plot line HEHE, i hope you al like it :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Morning Sara" Sofia greeted cheerily as she grabbed herself a cup of coffee and joined Sara at the kitchen table where she was examining the morning paper, her face a mask of disbelief.

Sara hadn't acknowledged Sofia enter the kitchen; she continued to stare blankly at the newspaper.

"Sara? What's wrong?" Sofia asked concerned, eyeing the newspaper tight in Sara's clutches curiously, wondering what of such importance could result in Sara's lack of reaction.

Sara stayed silent; she slowly lowered the paper onto the table and pushed it mindlessly towards a perplexed Sofia, not once making eye contact. Her hand gradually covered her mouth in shock, her breathing still even but obviously harder.

Sofia took the paper and skimmed over the page Sara had displayed to her, she gasped as she continued to read through the article that had resolved Sara to a mindless wonder.

Michael walked in and was immediately struck with the atmosphere that filled the kitchen that was practically palpable. His eyes darted over to Sara who sat shocked to the spot, not once registering his presence in the room, he moved further in and placed his hand onto her shoulder, she jolted under his touch and then suddenly her eyes fixed onto his, terror and confusion combined together in a disturbing combination.

Before Mike could say anything to Sara, Sofia broke the silence. "Michael…look" Sofia handed him the paper and he held his gaze on Sara for a moment before concentrating his full attention to the paper in his hands.

His reaction was controlled, as usual. He managed to subside any forms of irrational behaviour at the discovery revealed on the pages before him. His mind turned and clicked, putting all the pieces together, though it still didn't change the facts he so desperately wanted to forget.

"How? I…I don't understand, who would do such a thing?" Sofia asked in quick succession, not directing her questions at anyone in particular, but hoping that Michael would be able to fill in the blanks for her.

Michael took a seat and continued to read the article in silence, having ignored Sofia's previous questions.

_**Have the Fox River 8 remnants struck at last?**_

_It has been revealed that the previously incarcerated Agent Alexander Mahone, best known for his tracking and capture of the members of the Fox River 8, although his methods were questioned and later revealed to be influenced by the very 'Company' that orchestrated the Lincoln Burrows conspiracy, has been identified this morning, killed in his very home along with his wife and child._

_The details of the incident is being held under wraps by the DOC at this time, but it has been confirmed as a murder, this can be assumed due to the severity and brutality of the crime. _

_It can be questioned whether or not after all this time, has the remaining few of the Fox River 8 taken their final act of revenge? In particular Michael Scofield, was his personal affliction towards Alexander Mahone and his ill-feelings towards him after what was accused of his brothers finally become too much, has he finally cracked? Has he lowered himself to the standard of inmates he once shared a cell with…Has he killed?_

_More news of this crime will be kept notified as soon as the information is available for release._

Michael let out a long shaky breath, feeling Sara take his hand into her own, squeezing it comfortingly, much for her own comfort as for Michael's. He felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut, he felt sick to the stomach at the thought of what he was being accused of.

"How dare they make assumptions like this! It's unjustified…Michael you do understand what they are saying don't you…they think you done it! They think you killed Mahone!" Sara practically shouted, beyond angry that they could even dare to think about blaming such a crime on Michael. Her sentence ending just as Lincoln and LJ entered the room, their mouths dropping open in shock.

"What?" Lincoln queried, only receiving blank stares from the people sat around the table. "God damn it…someone tell me what's going on!" Lincoln was in no mood for Michael's mind games and now if Sofia was going to join him, he thought he might as well leave now because he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

"Lincoln…calm down, it hasn't been confirmed, they are just assumptions, ridiculous assumptions but that at best" Sofia tried to amend, succeeding in calming him a little, but this wasn't going to slide off of him that easily.

Michael still hadn't responded, he stayed reserved and silent while Lincoln muttered multiple threats under his breath for them accusing his little brother of such a horrendous crime.

"Michael…" Sara said above the tense silence. "…I need to ask you something, something that I decided not to when you…but I think I need to know…" Sara rolled out her words, keeping her tone steady and sure, much to her surprise.

Michael said nothing, already knowing what her question was going to be, he simply looked up and locked eyes with her, imploring her to ask her question.

LJ was still at the table; unsure of his presence, what use was he here?

Sara took a breath and spoke her next sentence carefully. "How did you find me? What did you do?" Michael withdrew a little at the latter question, was she seriously considering the possibility that he could committed that murder…did she know him at all?

"I didn't kill anybody if that is what you are asking" Michael regretted the hostility of his tone as soon as he spoke, but he couldn't deny the sting of what she had said, he had used up too many years of his life holding back and repressing all of his emotions, he felt now that he was physically and mentally too worn down to worry about such trivial thoughts.

"No…that's not what I was insinuating at all Michael…god do you really think I could think that of you? I love you" Sara choked on her confession, but she couldn't allow Michael to feel that she thought badly of him.

Sofia shared a sympathetic smile with Lincoln, they had all underestimated the depth of which they had dug themselves into the mess that is the 'Company'.

Michael knew he was overreacting, he knew that Sara didn't truly think that of him, a chilling thought crossed over his mind, more of a realisation in fact, it wasn't that he thought Sara thought this of him…it was probably that he thought this of himself.

He took a deep breath, calming himself before he spoke. "Sorry…I did many things that I wish I hadn't, but I could never-…I could never kill _anyone_, you have to believe me" Michael pleaded with her, his eyes brimmed with tears, mostly tears of frustration then anything else.

"I believe you Michael…but I still need- no I _want_ to know. Please don't shut me out, let me help you" Sara soothed, her voice lower this time, as though trying to emphasise that she was only speaking for Michael to hear. She clung to his hand evenly yet securely, assuring him that she was there and wasn't going anywhere this time, she wouldn't leave him again.

"Hey Michael, I think we should tell her, there's no use keeping it from them" Lincoln spoke up, all eyes falling on him for the second time since entering the kitchen. All he wanted was to be able to move on form all of this mess, he just wanted to be a family, leave the 'Company', Gretchen, Sona…everything else behind and move on with their lives, happy.

"You're right Linc…but where to start?" Michael half laughed, half choked out.

"Let's try the start and then see how it goes" Sara persisted, smiling as encouragingly as she could.

Michael returned the smile and resolved his gaze back to his hands on the table which had continued to tap to an abundant rhythm that seemingly only Michael could hear. Sara had always noticed this little habit of his, she always assumed it was a kind of nervous habit when he was under pressure, but after finding about his condition of Low Latent Inhibition, and finding out from Lincoln that it was in fact Morse Code, she was highly impressed but curious even more of what other symptoms from his LLI had she missed.

He searched his frantic mind for the right words to best describe what he wanted to explain, all the information jumbled in his endless thoughts, he found it hard to pull one piece of information from another these days, he no longer had that determination and mind set that he had almost cherished during his time at Fox River, he always had the plan to think about and help to organise his mind, able to think of what needed to be done and when, a schedule that his over complicated mind could cling to for refuge when things became too much.

He no longer felt that. He licked his lips, as though trying to feel the words to say, he quickly run a clammy hand across his scalp, a shuddering breath escaping him.

"It started with Whistler…" Michael suddenly said, startling Sara a little but ignoring her questioning look, waiting for her to press him on further, but she didn't, she merely sat waiting, allowing him the time he needed to express the information in his own time. "…we found a folder in his apartment, a name we hadn't heard of, until now, Jason Lief. It eventually led me to Gretchen, but that was only the beginning." Michael paused and sighed a little, barely audible but evident in his sunken body language.

Sara nodded in response not wanting Michael to lose his train of thought.

"Gretchen…I…I, we thought…_I'd_ thought she had…you weren't there Sara" Michael was losing himself, he could feel it, his heart had fastened at the reminder of Sara's apparent death. The information rushing around in his mind, the resurfacing of everything he had tried to forget.

"Michael…" Sara murmured, placing a hand onto his cheek, her thumb caressing the side of his face, he slid his own hand over hers and pulled it back down much to his own disappointment, but he couldn't have her skin on his as a distraction, he had to get all of this out and if she continued to touch him like that he wouldn't be able to clear his mind all the more.

"Michael found Gretchen and she told him…well, Mike…" Lincoln added for his brother, allowing him the honour of ending his sentence.

"…She made me, I hurt her. She told me…" Michael stopped, savouring this moment, a moment he had replayed over and over again in his mind until he had analysed every moment of the conversation, how she had said each of her words, what her face expressed, every monotone in her voice, her stance, his reaction, the room and its size, the inferior presence that emanated from its very walls. All of which building that one moment, a moment of Michael's life that had burned deep into his soul. "…she told me you were alive and I could only hope, I told her to give you a present…a crane…" Michael laughed slightly at the fatuousness that his gift may seem to people who didn't understand its true meaning, but he knew that Sara would understand and that was all that mattered.

"She um…she showed it to me, but…she tore it up. She made me think that it was a, let's say a _goodbye_ gift" Sara explained carefully her mannerisms collected, but her internal struggle to overcome her emotions was evident on her sullen face.

Michael's fists tightened around themselves, his knuckles white with anger. Lincoln noticed his brother's reaction but couldn't deny that he was feeling the same, he was thankful for Sofia's calming hand around his.

Michael's inner battle raged against the fore front of his mind, blinding him from everything else, his blood boiled at the thoughts of what Gretchen had put Sara through, in that instant his _no kill _policy suddenly seemed too reasonable for such a circumstance, he immediately regretted allowing Gretchen to leave the warehouse that day. He never should have let her walk away, that could have been his last chance to make her suffer for what she has caused, what she done…to Sara.

He felt tears of anger sting at the back of his eyes, he shut them tight, willing them away, not wanting to give Gretchen the satisfaction of lowering him to this state. He took another long breath, dropping his head slightly. His fist suddenly shot out and thumped the table, Sara jumping back at the unexpected action. Until suddenly he stilled, a vacant expression masking his face, his mind couldn't handle this, the information was too much, the unlimited theories and plans that were now merged together in his mind were breaking apart, swimming in his mind, infecting every inch of his self consciousness, his was falling, deeper and deeper into the perpetual nothingness at the bottom of his mind, the black void that was reserved for these special moments, the times he couldn't concentrate on anything, yet everything had never been so evident to his observing before.

Lincoln immediately recognised the look on his brothers face, nothing good ever came of that look, he suddenly remembered back to the first time he had seen him like this, he had zoned out for hours nearly, as though he were in a coma. Christina Rose, their mother had been petrified, she didn't know what was wrong with her son, it wasn't until they managed to get him to the hospital that he was finally diagnosed with LLI, that it all made sense to them, of course it changed their lives substantially, but they had all been there for Michael and Lincoln always knew just how to bring him out of it.

"Hey man, calm down…look at me, focus on my voice…nothing else, just me…only _me_ Michael" Linc spoke his words carefully, annunciating each syllable with as much care as he had held LJ as a baby.

He knew the only way snap his brother out of his over analytical state was to make him concentrate on something different, _make _him listen a voice other than his own.

Sara was lost to the scene before her, she had never seen Michael like this…tell a lie, she had, back in Fox River, when he fell comatose whilst being held in the SHU. But this was different, it was real and it was happening in front of her, she found it hard to believe that he was fine only moments ago and now he seemed to be lost in his own mind, drowning, unable to surface from the thoughts he was obviously consumed in. She shocked on a sob as it rose in the back of her throat, she considered speaking but was unsure of the effect it would have on Michael. She regarded Lincoln with concerned eyes and silently asked for permission to speak. At a nod from Lincoln, whose words had resulted in a small flick of sanity back into Michael's eyes, Sara inched forwards, closing the distance between Michael and her, swallowing more to provide another moment for her to compose herself before speaking.

"Michael, come back…come back to me, listen to my voice…" She was unsure if what she was saying would help, but took on board the basics of Lincoln's previous attempts. "…Michael, come back…to _me_" Her words were quiet, silkily whispered into his ear, her hand soothingly caressing the back of his neck, reminding him of his mother's touch, the way she would console him during one of his…_episode_s.

Sara was crying by now, repeating her words over and over until they were more of a plead than a comfort.

Michael could hear her voice as though he were under water, he wanted to latch on it and allow her to pull him free of his mental prison, he listened, harder…there she was again. _Sara…_

He found her voice and followed it until his mind slowed and allowed him to breathe again, his head moved, ever so slightly…but that was a sign.

"That's right little brother…come back" Lincoln encouraged, a relieving grin covering his face, as he spotted the Michael's movement, knowing that Sara's words were doing the trick.

"Sara? I feel so lost" Michael murmured, his eyes locking with Sara, fresh tears setting behind his eyelids, enhancing the angelic colour of his eyes. Sara's hand automatically cupped his face, he nuzzled his face into her touch, relishing in the comfort it provided.

"I found you Michael…I found you" Her words fell silent towards the end, puling Michael across from his seat and embracing his rigid frame in her arms, sharing a fretful glance with Lincoln who looked just as emotionally stunned as his brother.

Lincoln hadn't witnessed Michael break down this bad since their mother had died, he felt a pang of guilt rise in his stomach at the realisation that he hadn't noticed just how seriously this entire ordeal had affected Michael, but he knew one thing for sure, Gretchen would pay.

Michael relaxed into Sara's arms, finding the thought at the back of his mind, that this scene should be reversed, it should be him that was comforting Sara, not the other way around, but he was glad she was here.

"Michael…I need to know, I…" She paused, finding the words from the multiple questions troubling her still dazed mind, picking the most important to her, able to quickly bring it forward from the others she wanted to ask, but knew there would be time for those later. "…what was in the envelope Michael?" Sara may have been going through a terribly traumatic ordeal, but she had noticed the item for which she was exchanged during those fearful moments back in the warehouse, and ever since she got back it had been nagging her to no end, she had to know what it was.

Michael jolted in her grasp at the mention of the envelope, he not only bore the guilt of things he had done in prison the first and second time round, but the added blame he felt from the previous months only increased the tension and weighed down on his shoulders everyday. He didn't want to relive the guilt of everything he had done in the name of Sara's life, he knew he was willing and prepared to do just about anything, but having done just that, he no longer knew how much his consciousness could take.

He took a small sharp breath, contemplating his response. "Gretchen she…after I escaped, it soon became clear that Whistler had double crossed us. He wasn't wanted by the company…he was part of it" Michael said his last words with bitter resentment, though his face still wore the same expressionless mask he had learnt to master since going to prison.

"The envelope?" Sara didn't know much about this Whistler guy, but she could tell when Michael was trying to avoid answering a question and she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Michael shot her what could be perceived as an annoyed glare, but it was removed as quick as it came. He straightened up, preparing to answer the inevitable, but he was going to respond on his own terms, answer when he was ready. "Whistler…not long after I found out you weren't…_dead_…he betrayed Gretchen and the company, along with Mahone" Michael added, motioning back to the newspaper sprawled across the table, sharing a knowing glance with each of the listeners around him, this surely couldn't be a coincidence.

"So, of course due to Gretchen's lack of options, she took advantage of her knowledge and blackmailed me into finding out where Whistler and Mahone were, in exchange for you. I had no choice, I needed you Sara…I…my life was falling apart, I wanted…" Michael lowered his head, his hands viciously wiping at his eyes, he took a shuddered breath as Sara's hand circled around his shoulders and then his neck, warming his skin under her touch, immediately calming him.

"I understand what you had to do Michael, but you can't blame yourself for what has happened…you done what you did for my life and you have no idea how thankful I am for that…_you_ gave me my _life_ back" Sara soothed, a single tear rolling down her cheek, not bothering to wipe it away. Although she was thankful for her freedom, the nagging feeling that her freedom was at the cost of not only Mahone, but his innocent family…his wife, his child, but she wouldn't let Michael witness her anxieties, she had to be strong for him.

"You don't understand, it is my fault…the envelope it…it was Whistler's location, everything I could find about him and what Mahone and him had been doing since…I led her to them, to Mahone…I practically helped her to plan his death…I murdered Mahone and his _family_, if it wasn't for me, they would probably still be alive right now…they were innocent Sara…his _son_ was innocent" Michael said through gritted teeth, he was spitting out his words like a machine gun, happy to get them out in the open, though the depth of his guilt only grew deeper as he spoke. Tears burned his cheeks, wetting his shirt as they fell without care.

"Michael, it isn't your fault, you only pushed forward the inevitable, this was going to happen no matter what. If it wasn't you that found him, it would have been someone else, they still would have died Michael…_she_ still would have killed him" Sara tried desperately to bring light to Michael's situation, her heart breaking for him. Her words hung in the air like a dense fog, Sofia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, its irritable squeak piercing the air, LJ sighing under his breath, barely audible, but Michael noted his reaction.

"Michael, this wasn't just on you man, _we_ made the choice to find them, _we_ tracked them down…_we_ wanted to get Sara back, we all did. What we done was the only way to do that. Sure maybe it was the result of Mahone's death, but better his than Sara's, surely you must be able to out weight the ups from the downs" Lincoln spoke up with a surprisingly confident voice, quickly changing his body language to suit as he managed to catch Michaels gaze.

"What about his wife and son? Did they deserve to die too? Michael left the question for all to ponder, Lincoln truly had no answer, he couldn't argue with his brother's point, but he wasn't going to let him destroy himself up about something that wasn't his fault.

"Of course not Michael, but to _us_ Sara was worth the risk…you must be able to see that" Lincoln was desperate, he needed Michael to see.

"But…" Michael started, but Lincoln wasn't finished.

"No! No _buts_, no _what if's_, this _wasn't_ your fault bro, and I'm not going to let you tare yourself apart over this. Don't let Gretchen win, don't let her ruin your life anymore than she already has, she doesn't deserve that right" Lincoln couldn't help the words from spilling form him like a fountain, he had wanted to say this for a so long and now seemed like the best time to do it. He was leant forwards over the table, not allowing Michael to drop his glare; he wasn't going to back down, no matter how much he could tell Michael wanted him to.

"I can't Linc" Michael answered shortly, his voice a low rasp, his eyes finally releasing the adamant glare of his brother.

"Yes you can Michael, we are all here to help you…your _family_ is here to help you" Sara encouraged, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't" with that Michael stood from the table and left the room, nothing but the chilling silence left behind him, until he was finally engulfed by the sanctuary of his room, closing the door abruptly and sliding to the floor, his back hard against the wall. "I can't…" He finally whispered into the silence of the room, his hands running roughly across his scalp, a shuddering sob escaping him.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I love to hear your views :D They make me really happy, speaking of, i am happy to see that more people are finally reading this story and giving me all the encourgaement to continue writing, luv you all :D**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


	10. Tables turn

****

Well here's another chapter, sorry it has taken a bit longer to get this one done, i hope you all like it :D

**Thanks for all those reviews reviews, keep them coming please **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After Michael had left the room, Sara hung her head, a visible sigh forming from her lips as she idly picked at her fingers on her lap. A small tear fell onto her hands; she inspected it with scrutinising depth, anything she could focus on besides the reality of what had just happened. Lincoln clearing his throat suddenly brought her back to the present, washing her mind clear; she carefully lifted her head and faced the brother of the man she so desperately wanted to help. "I'm sorry…" Sara spoke up, her voice seemingly insignificant to the moment though she couldn't help but say what she was feeling.

This caught Lincoln's attention. "Sara, you have nothing to be sorry for…damn it! Why can't things just be simple?" Lincoln voiced his frustration, his question a rhetorical one that the two women and LJ happily caught onto, each of them silent, unsure of how to respond, until LJ spoke for the first time since this all started.

"Simple, huh…when have things ever been simple Dad? This is our life, who were we to think things could ever be anything other than not simple" LJ's words seemed callous, heartless even, but they were the truth and even Linc couldn't deny that.

"LJ…" Lincoln shot his head from their permanent fixture in his hands to refer his son with a troubled expression; he had truly underestimated the effect of this on his son. "…" Lincoln opened his mouth, closed it again and opened it ready to speak but to his surprise nothing came out, he couldn't find the right words to express to his own son how he was truly sorry that he felt that way, he had always tried to give him the best life and he knew what he finally managed to give him was far from it, but at least they were together now and he _had_ believed that this was good enough…he was wrong.

"Forget it…Uncle Mike, he gunna be okay?" LJ said changing the subject much to his relief as he assumed his father took the hint, though his face couldn't hide the obvious cut of his words, guilt tugged his at his insides, but he was more concerned with his uncle right now, there would be time to put things right with his Dad later.

"I don't know son…I just don't know" Lincoln answered honestly, his words losing all confidence as he slumped back into his chair discarding the comforting hand on top of his from Sofia sat besides him…he couldn't have her as a distraction at the moment, he was too confused. He didn't know if he was angry or upset, his emotions always tended to get the better of him in the past and it seemed that things hadn't changed, he needed to get out before he done or said something he would later regret. "I'm going out, I need a fucking drink" with that Linc pushed back his chair and started for the door, waiting for someone to try and stop him, but surprised when they all stayed quiet…maybe they had expected this of him? He didn't care, all he knew was he had to get out of that apartment, things were getting too intense, he scoffed at the irony of his thoughts, smirking as he slammed the front door shut behind him.

"Great…just great!" LJ seethed, slamming his fist bluntly on the kitchen surface, making Sara jump in her seat and Sofia to instinctively shoot her hand to her neck and attempt at soothing her tense shoulder muscle with the desire to relax...no such luck.

"I'll go check on Michael" Sara announced more confidently then she felt, standing from the table, leaving a small smile to LJ as she left, thankful to leave the tense atmosphere of the small room, she had seen enough of small rooms to last her a lifetime.

LJ nodded in agreement, feeling it was probably best for Sara to go, plus he wouldn't have a clue what to say to his distraught uncle. He took the seat besides Sofia and placed his cool hand on hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "It'll be alright, we can sort this" LJ tried to put rest to Sofia's anxieties, catching her eyes with his, his mind suddenly remembered the last time he saw her eyes look like that, full of worry, but tinted with trust. Back when she was in the hospital, after she got shot, he had stayed with her, reminding her she was going to be fine, and she was, but here and now, it brought back all of his own anxieties from those past experiences, he needed the comfort as much as she did, so he was willing to open up to her.

"I know, it's just…I don't know how much more of this we can all take, when will they stop and just let us get on with our lives?" Sofia asked her voice cracking ever so slightly, noticing LJ move closer and before she knew it he had his arms around her, holding her close to him. She was surprised by the comfort it provided, she allowed herself to be taken in by him, she rested her head on his shoulder and the tears she had held back now willingly fell and wet LJ's shirt.

Both were silent, taking any strength they could find from one another.

* * *

Sara approached Michael's door with apprehension, maybe he wouldn't want to be disturbed, she quickly shook these thoughts from her mind and decided that she had left him alone for too long, she wasn't going to leave him again.

"Michael?" Sara called through the still closed door, tapping softly on the hard wood. She heard a shuffling noise come from within the room and could faintly make out the sound of Michael clearing his throat. "Michael…" Sara persisted when she didn't receive an answer, trying the handle but it was locked, she sighed and sat herself on the floor against the door.

"I'm not going anywhere Michael so you can either let me in or I will stay here until you decide you are ready to talk" Sara called knowing he could hear her, determination evident in her voice. Another shuffle could be heard and she pressed her ear to the door, jumping slightly as the sound of the door unlocking resonated through the length of the wood and into her ear.

As she fell back, her torso resting on her elbows, she looked up to see Michael towering above her, his face red from crying, though she could tell he was trying to hide it, his hand whipped to his head and ran across his hair anxiously, before holding out his other hand towards Sara. "Sorry if I scared you" Michael only just managed to say, his voice cracking as he spoke, a shock running through him as Sara took his hand, the contact enough to send shivers down his spine. He pulled her to her feet, all of a sudden fully ware that he had yet to release her hand from his, he dropped his hand to his side and looked away sheepishly, shoving his hands into his pockets and shifting from foot to foot.

Sara blushed as she noted that Michael seemed unwilling to let go of her hand, she could feel a connection like no other course through her as they touched, all the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She muttered something incoherent as a distraction, looking away for a second before pulling herself back to the situation at hand…Michael.

"Michael…" Sara started causing Michael to fly back into his room and through his hands up to his face.

"Don't, just don't okay…I can't do this, I can't listen to you say my name like that…it hurts too much" Michael tried to explain his rabid emotions and reasoning's but he was finding it hard to say it in the right words. Frustrating him all the more.

Sara wasn't going to give up so easily. "Let me in Michael, I can help you" She moved closer closing the distance between them, needing this closeness just as much as he did. She placed her hand onto his shoulder in an attempt to turn him to face her, her heart sank as he shrugged her hand off, she stood, her hands limp at her sides watching as the man she loved tore himself apart from the inside out.

Michael suddenly turned to face her much to her surprise, his face sullen and tired. "It hurts Sara…it just hurts so much, make it stop…make it all go away, I can't take it anymore…I…" Sara had edged closer, as Michael's teary eyes bore into her own, she instinctively brought her hand up from her side, cupping his face in her palm, wiping away the stray tear that had fallen.

"_Sara…_" he breathes, holding her closer than his own skin. Her name is a lifeline that pulls him out of his past.

Sara shuddered at the sound of desperation in his voice; her arms quickly found their rest as she pulled Michael into an embrace, falling to the floor with him still there. She shushed in his ear, whispering words of comfort that had no particular meaning but she had no sense of anything else to do, this is how the typical scenario played out right? The lover holds the other whilst they cry, whispering in their ear, she never really saw the point in all of that, but now as she herself was put in the exact situation, she could finally see why they done it, it held no significant ways of fixing the problem but it made it bearable, even for that split second, it gave them time to breath.

Michael finally quietened in her arms, his breathing evened out enough to convince her that he was now more relaxed. She continued to stroke his neck in a soothing manner, relishing in the feel of him safely in her arms. She didn't want to break their comfortable silence, but she needed to know he was truly okay. "Michael…I um…I'm sorry about before, but I meant what I said, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Mahone" Sara encouraged a response from Michael but the only sign that he had heard her, was his physical jolt at the mention of Mahone.

Michael adjusted himself in Sara's arms so he was facing her, his eyes darted back and forth at first, not wanting to but finally settling on Sara's, full of grief and sadness. "His family…his son, is _dead_ because of the information _I _gave over, just so I could…" Michael paused, feeling ashamed. "…for you Sara, I choose to do what I did, but I had to get you back…I missed you so much" Michael could feel himself slipping, his throat was constricting and he could see Sara trying to hold back tears. His hand tugged nervously on his now continuous choice of a long sleeve top, pulling his sleeves down further as to hide the demons he had fought against both mentally and physically for months, his tattoo an ever reminder of his actions and guilt.

Sara calmly placed her hand over his and moved his frantic fingers away from his sleeve, taking a small breath; she moved his hand to rest on her cheek, lightly kissing his inner palm, smiling lovingly towards him, his expression a mixture of confusion and longing.

"I understand Michael, but you have to be strong. You're not alone anymore, I am back and I'm not going anywhere" Sara soothed, feeling as though they were constantly going round in circles, she knew this whole mess would take a while to clear up and she sure wasn't going to give up faith on this family she so desperately wanted to be a part of…she would help Michael as much as she could and treasure his help in return. All they needed was each other, a want they had been deprived of for so long, too long.

"Thank you Sara, for everything" Michael rasped as he caressed her smooth cheek with contentment.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Sara joked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Probably" Michael actually laughed for the first time, unable to stop the smile from creasing his lips.

"Ah ha!" Sara suddenly shot towards Michael her finger pointing towards with accusatively.

"What?" Michael asked jumping slightly at her words.

"I made you smile" Sara announced proudly, smiling herself.

"I guess you did, but I'm not the only one, it seems I don't need to try anymore" Michael added sharing a knowing glance with Sara as he assumed she was remembering back to the same memory as him, back in the infirmary when he was trying to make her smile, simpler times.

"I don't think so Mr Scofield, I'm not giving in that easily, a woman still likes to feel flattered once in a while" Sara proclaimed inwardly laughing at the shocked expression on Michael's face.

"I'll keep that in mind" Michael laughed, noticing Sara's cheeks flush at his sentiment. "You look so beautiful when you blush" Michael didn't intend for the words to come out but they had anyway, his cheeks now matched Sara's, he sheepishly smiled and laughed slightly under his breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you"

"Don't be. Thank you" Her gratitude ran deeper than those simple words could justify, but they were a good start.

* * *

It hadn't taken Sara long to convince Michael to vacate from his room and join LJ and Sofia back in the living room. Of course there had been an atmosphere between them all as they all dared to speak their concerns aloud but were all secretly fretting over Lincoln. It had been at least three hours since he left and they hadn't heard anything from him, and knowing what Linc was like when he wasn't thinking straight, they couldn't begin to think what he was doing.

"So, LJ, how has things been at school?" Sara asked, genuinely curious, she hadn't had the chance to really catch up with LJ since she got back and thought now was a better time than ever.

LJ was startled by the question at first, though he quickly swallowed and referred back to Sara. "Fine, great actually, my classes started a couple of moths ago, it's a funny story actually, my old physics teacher recommended that I continue physics in College, he was so impressed with all my grades, but really the only reason I passed that class was because of Uncle Mike…" LJ paused as he laughed to himself, Michael chucking besides him. "…It was him that done all my homework" LJ cracked out a laugh and Sara done the same.

"Michael!" Sara managed to gasp through her laugher though he was too busy laughing to answer her, Sofia and LJ also at a loss of speech.

"My teacher had even spoken to the best physicians in all the best Colleges, so you can imagine his face when I told him that I hated physics and had never done a single piece of my own homework…he nearly exploded he was so angry" LJ only just managed to finish his story, Sara's face dumb stuck, this had definitely done the trick of adverting their attention away from their own misery.

Their laugher subsided and Sara took this chance to probe further. "So what did you choose to study then?"

"Well seen as I'm not the _genius_ of the family, my options was kinda limited, so I went with the only thing I have ever been any good at, Mechanics. Dad would teach me everything there was to know about cars when I would stay at his on the weekends, he even let me drive a couple of times when I was younger, he was always pushing me to do better but I couldn't help it, there something about being under the hood of a car that sooths me you know" LJ quietened a little as he continued, remembering back to the times he shared with his Dad, missing the simplicity of everything back then, the fun they had.

"Well I think that sounds like a great idea LJ, there's nothing worse than spending years doing something you hate when you could be doing something you love" Sara enthused, smiling brightly towards the young man before her, receiving a thankful smile back.

"I'm sure Linc is gunna be proud whatever you do LJ, he's your father, he couldn't be anything other than proud" Michael added, somehow knowing just what to say to make his nephew feel better.

"Thanks Uncle Mike" LJ replied sincerely, picking at his fingers as he sat now some what shy under all this attention.

Before anyone else could speak they were all pulled from their momentary peace by the sharp ring of the telephone. LJ reached behind him and grabbed the phone. "Hello…What! Is he ok? Right, ok, we'll be there as soon as possible…ok, bye" LJ hung up and shot from the sofa before anyone could speak.

"LJ, who was that? What's happened?" Michael asked concern obviously evident in his voice.

"That was the hospital, its Dad, he's been in a fight" LJ replied mindlessly as he frantically rushed to put his trainers on, not helping the now building nerves of the people in the room with him.

"Is he ok?" Sofia questioned her heart pounding in her chest.

"No, he's been hurt pretty bad, but they wouldn't tell me what happened" LJ replied, suddenly stopping as he watched Sofia's face drop and her hands visibly shaking at her side. "It's ok, I'm sure he's gunna be fine, come on" LJ said more calmly, pulling Sofia into an embrace, comforting her the best he could.

"Well, what are we waiting for, come on" Michael said more coarsely than he intended, suddenly forgetting that Sara had yet to venture outside his apartment and he was selfishly asking her to do just that at the cue of his words, no questions asked, this caused him to stop and think, he quickly moved to Sara's side and locked eyes with her, spotting LJ and Sofia making their way to the door as he done so.

"Sara…"

"No, Michael this is your brother, we have to go, don't worry about me right now, Lincoln needs you more right now, come on" Sara reassured, leading Michael out of the apartment, her heart practically in her throat, she was scared but she wasn't going to let on to Michael, he had too much to worry about right now. So she tightened her grip on Michael's hand as he moved along side her, she stilled as they reached the main entrance of his apartment building, the sun shining brightly through the double doors, reminding her instantly of the light from the warehouse, the anxieties she felt then came rushing back in an instant.

Michael went to move on, but was halted as Sara didn't move with him; her eye's transfixed on the daunting doors ahead. Her eyes darted around the all of a sudden over constricting hallway, The narrow hallway seemed dauntingly longer than before, it's walls towering high above Sara's head, imprisoning her once again as she had been in that small room for so long.

Her breathing became sharp and short, she muttered incoherent objections only audible to herself.

"Sara, it's ok, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, we can stay here" Michael tried to reason with her, she obviously wasn't as ready to do this as she had thought.

"No Michael, Lincoln…"

"…will have LJ and Sofia there with him" It pained Michael to think that he wouldn't be there for his brother when he needed him, but Sara was still fragile and healing, he couldn't force her to do this so soon if she wasn't ready.

"Really, we have to, Lincoln needs you as much as you need him" Sara tried to smile but her fear was too paralysing to allow such a reassurance.

"Sara, we are going to do this together, I want you to take my hand and don't let go, when you become scared or worried or anything, I want you to squeeze my hand as tight as you can and we will stop. I swear I won't let _anything_ happen to you, okay?" Michael asked, tucking a stray piece of hair from her face, smiling warmly towards her.

"Okay" Sara answered quietly, uncertainly but she believed that Michael would keep her safe and that was enough to make her try…for him.

"Come on" Michael took her hand once again and began to move slowly towards the doors, constantly flicking his gaze to his side to make sure Sara was ok.

Sara took a deep breath as they stepped out onto the street, she scanned their surroundings and was overwhelmed with the amount of people, she found it hard to focus. A man passed them on the sidewalk and she couldn't help but jump and bury herself into Michael's shoulder. Her hand gripped Michael's tighter and tighter, until he finally caught on that it was the people that were making her so agitated, deciding against emphasising the fact that there were more people looking directly at them than normally because of Michael's new found fame, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

He secured her body against his and fastened his pace as he manoeuvred them towards the car, quickly helping Sara into the back besides Sofia, and hurrying to climb in the driver's seat leaving no time in his manic rush to the hospital.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Please let me know :D**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


	11. Hospital meetings

****

Hiya everyone, i am so sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but i found it hard to get any inspiration for his chapter. I hope i have done ok though, i'll let you lot be the judge of that :D

**I'm sure when the next chapter will be up, but i will try my best, i am losing my muse a little for this story, but when i get the inspiration again i will knowck lots of more chapters out, don't you worry.**

**Well, ENJOY!**

* * *

Once at the hospital they all raced up to the reception and bombarded the receptionist with questions, which eventually resulted in them being told that they couldn't all go through to see Lincoln and would have to wait until his condition was confirmed.

They all rushed into the hospital entrance, Michael's eyes taking in every detail of their surroundings in an instant, spotting the reception desk he moved forward happy to see everyone else follow his lead.

"Excuse me, we received a call about my brother, he has been brought in where is he?" Michael sounded calmer than he felt, surprising himself as the words left him, although in the panic he had still to tell the receptionist his brothers name, not that she probably already wouldn't know who he was or who he was looking for, their name and pictures was practically blasted on every TV station over the last year of so.

The nurse hadn't really looked up at the man before her, but when she did she was rather shocked to be looking into the eyes of the infamous Michael Scofield, his picture was definitely a modesty of his angelic features, and she suddenly found her usual open manner creeping away in his presence. "Err…yes sir, um…may I take his name?" of course she already knew who he was looking for, she supposed she shouldn't really be surprised he was here, after all, it had been the talk of the hospital only an hour ago that Lincoln Burrows had been emitted into care. She kept her composure together as best she could, coughing slightly to maintain the professionalism in her voice.

Michael sighed but complied all the same "Lincoln Burrows" his voice sounded weary and tired, a deflation hinted in there somewhere.

The receptionist suddenly felt a pang of sorrow overcome her for this man, a man she had expected to carry a strong air about him, determination, strength, but not this man, he seemed exhausted, weak, not at all the type to have escaped two maximum prisons with a mind that could give some of the best minds in history a run for their money. "Thank you, one moment" she looked away after giving a small smile, tapping away at her computer, busying her endless thoughts of the hauntingly beautiful man in front of her.

Michael waited irritably, his fingers tapping a steady rhythm on the counter surface, feeling Sara's eyes burning onto him, watching his movements that had been a part of his nervous response his entire life.

"He is being stabilised at the moment, his condition is not vital but he needs to be monitored for a while…"

"Can we go and see him?" Michael asked maintaining a strong gaze with the young woman behind the desk.

"Not yet, it would be best if you wait in the waiting area just over there, someone will call you in when it is ok to see him" she responded with a friendly gesture towards the waiting area.

"Tell me, please, what happened? How hurt is my Dad?" LJ practically begged with the receptionist, having had enough of not being told anything whilst under the capture of the Company. Michael could hear the desperation in his nephew's voice, looking back to the young woman wanting to hear her answer just as much as LJ.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, there will be a doctor over in a while to fill you in on the details, please if you would quietly wait until you are called…" she repeated, pleading with her eyes, her heart feeling touched by the obvious concern from Lincolns brother, suddenly not as surprised to believe that this man had ruined his own life, his love for his brother was all to obvious.

Frustrated they were all finally convinced to take a seat in the waiting area while they waited to be called in.

Sara was agitated sat in the waiting room, she could feel all eyes on her, as though they could all tell who she was and what she had done and been through. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her hands visibly shaking with nerves.

Michael spotted her unease and took her hand in his despite his own agitation to see his brother.

"I'm here Sara, you don't have to worry" Michael consoled, his thumb rubbing the top of her hand in a soothing motion.

"I know" Sara responded quietly, simply, her face shifting from Michael's view and looking down to her lap.

Michael lifted her face by the chin. "Sara, I'm sorry you had to do this, come out this way I mean, but I promise you are safe"

"You don't have to apologise Michael, it was Lincoln, your brother, of course you needed to come here and I will admit I probably wasn't as ready as I could have been, but I know that I have you now…I can do this Michael, because of you" Sara smiled warmly, feeling at least some of her previous anxieties dissolve as she melted in his baby blue eyes.

Michael was left speechless, he found himself falling in love with this woman all over again, all he could do was lean across and take her into his arms, cherishing the closeness. Although it was short lived when a nurse approached informing them that they could go in a see Lincoln now, but only one at a time.

Michael looked towards the others when informed of the news, wanting nothing than to run into his brother's room and make sure he was ok. "LJ you go, I'm sure he would want to see you" Michael suddenly said, knowing that LJ was probably falling apart with worry, he was his son after all.

"Are you sure Uncle Mike, I mean if you would rather…"

"No LJ really, you go" Michael reaffirmed, smiling to add emphasis to his gesture.

"Thanks" LJ stood and followed the doctor down many hallways, all a blur as he constantly pictured his father lying in a hospital bed probably hooked up to thousand of tubes and what not, and he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't spot the doctor stop outside a room.

Catching his footing again, LJ looked to the doctor.

"Here he is, now son, your father has been in a bit of a scrap, its mainly bruising but he has suffered from a concussion and a few broken ribs, he's lucky, the guys he decided to pick a fight with don't usually let their victims of so easily…and trust me I now this from experience" the doctor informed, feeling a paternal protection for the young lad before him, he was about the same age as his own son and knowing that LJ especially had been through a hell of a lot for his age from the news and such, he couldn't help but want to protect him the best he could. "Ready?"

LJ merely nodded, unable to speak up due to his nerves, _how bad was his Dad going to look?_

The doctor led the way and moved aside, holding the door open as LJ moved in further, keeping his eyes off of his father as long as he could, until he had no other choice, he looked up and took a shaky breath, but not because his fears were affirmed, because he was relieved, his Dad didn't really look that bad, the doctors certainly knew how to build things up around here.

"I'll leave you two alone" The doctor smiled warmly to LJ, but he was completely unaware of it, finally they were alone.

LJ stepped closer nervously, unsure of what to say. Lucky for him Lincoln broke the silence first.

"LJ, I'm sorry about storming out the way I did, I just needed to get out, clear my head" Lincoln felt a strong need to point out his terrible behavioural decisions before his son started to think bad of him, not that he already didn't, Linc bitterly thought to himself.

"Its fine Dad I get it, wish I could have done the same actually, think Uncle Mike would have completely lost it then though" LJ stated with a chuckle, feeling the previous tension dissipate.

"Yeah, how is he? And Sara, has she come, god I can't imagine what I have put you all through" Lincoln sighed and gingerly brought a hand up to his face, ignoring the tearing pain in his side, a wince giving away his discomfort.

LJ pulled a face as he watched the pain cross his Dad's face. "He's doing ok, he's more worried about you at the moment, and you know him, always concerned about other people before himself"

"Don't get me started on that, stupid kid, he has to look after himself as well too, I wish he would see that" Linc said only this time his voice was masked with irritation for his brothers over protection for everyone but himself.

"Yeah well you try telling him that, anyway Sara's here too, don't think she was really ready to come out, but she cares a lot about our family, she done this for all of us, gotta give her props seen as she been locked away god knows where for so long" LJ expressed feeling a darker presences seep its way into he conversation, feeling a growing want to move away from such a topic, Lincoln catching onto his son's anxieties happily done just that.

"And Sofia?"

"Here too, waiting with the others, we weren't all aloud in here at once, Uncle Mike sent me in first, go figure" LJ smiled, pleased to see his Dad return one just as wide. "But what about you, obviously you're not ok, but…"

"Don't worry about me, I'm gunna get enough of that from Mike, I'll be fine, really, don't worry son" Lincoln reassured, holding his hand out for LJ to take and wasn't disappointed.

"Good, I should probably let Uncle Mike come in, he's probably going crazy out there, wouldn't want him to freak out again in a hospital, god knows what they would do to him" LJ stated, unable to hold back a short laugh at the thought of the nurses fussing over his uncle, completely bewildered by his state if he ever lost it in here.

"You got that right, send him, tell Sofia I'm fine will you, but I want to see Mike first, just make sure she's ok LJ" Lincoln asked his son with care, not wanting Sofia to feel that he didn't care for her, it's just with all that he and Michael had been through over the last couple of years, he knew that he would be needing to see him desperately to ensure he was ok, and although he wouldn't admit it, he wanted to see him too, he needed to be sure himself that Michael was ok since his last breakdown, he knew that took a lot from him and he couldn't help but worry.

"Sure thing, I love you Dad" LJ spoke softly as he gave his father a hug before he turned to leave.

"Love you too son" Lincoln watched as the man that used to be the little boy he and Mike would sit and play with walked out of the door and couldn't help but feel the proudest father alive, well barely given the way he felt at the moment.

* * *

Michael had thanked LJ and rushed to Lincoln's room with no more time to spare. Constantly with the questions, sure that his brother was lying to him about the severity of his condition, but after his final attempt at revealing the 'truth' Lincoln had practically told him to shut up or get out, and that had done the trick.

"I'm only worried about you Linc, god I thought you had been seriously hurt" Michael defended himself, but Lincoln just looked at him irritably.

"You need to stop worrying so much Michael, think about yourself once in a while, think about Sara, she's the one who needs you right now, I can take care of myself"

"Oh I can't take care of myself, is that right?" Sara suddenly asked from the doorway, startling both the men.

"Sara, I…um, no of course not, that's not what I meant" Lincoln blushed, as though he was a little boy again and had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, or more relevant to his childhood, caught stealing something a lot more valuable.

"Don't worry Linc, I was only teasing you. It's glad to see that you weren't hurt worse, I'm not sure Michael would have coped had that been the case" Sara smiled brightly, steadying herself as she placed her hand onto Michael's shoulder as he still sat in the chair besides Lincoln's bed.

"Hey! I'm still here" Michael whined, looking from his brother to Sara behind him.

"Thanks Doc, but now I am more than ready to get outta this place, I hate hospitals" With this Linc tried to move from the bed, a grunt escaping him as the movement caused pain to shoot through his ribs.

"Whoa, I don't think that's a good idea" Michael immediately changed into his protective mode. Moving towards his brother and pushing his shoulders back down onto the bed.

"Michael I am not staying here, I've seen enough of hospitals to last me a bloody lifetime, now I am getting out of this bed one way or another, that can be with or without your help, I don't care, your choice" Linc stated firmly, ready to counteract anything Michael decided to throw at him, but to his surprise Michael merely nodded in agreement and moved to help him sit up and move to the side of the bed.

"Wait guys, Linc I'm all for you getting out of here but I think we should get a doctors opinion first, I'll go get someone" Sara offered her knowledge and turned to head for the door when Michael stopped her, as though reading her mind and her fears, he knew she wouldn't want to talk to other people just yet and he had already forced her to come out, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"I'll go, you two wait here"

"Like I'm gunna go anywhere else" Lincoln tutted, Sara smiling at his joke.

The Doctor had agreed to allow them to take Lincoln home, but not before explaining all his medication to them, luckily Sara already had a good knowledge of must of it and had been able to speed up the process, before long they were all on the road and headed back home, much to everyone's delight.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Sorry it was a bit short, but i this wasn't working well for me this chap.**

**Hope it was ok for now though.**

**Until next time**

**Cee xx**


End file.
